Un souvenir de trop
by Ichigo1
Summary: Un homme prend un malin plaisir à torturer Trowa en s'en prenant à son entourage. Catherine l'a échappé mais pas Duo. Chapitre juqu'à 6 plus lisible, et new chapitre 9!!
1. Un souvenir de trop 1

Série : Gundam wing Auteur :Ichigo. Genre : Bishounen, yaoï, léger ooc. Note : Les couples ne sont pas encore bien déterminé. Je laisse le mystère planer. Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
Meanne77 : merci ! comme promis je me lance dans l'updatisation afin que cela soit plus lisible ! Bonne lecture^^  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
[pic]« Trowa »  
  
Chapitre 1 : Seulement un cauchemar de plus.  
  
La chaleur étouffante de la fin de l'après-midi n'avait pas décidé un jeune adolescent de se séparer de son pull à manches longues et col roulé. Il affichait un flegme dans le pur style anglais, tout en regardant le crépuscule d'un balcon donnant sur une mer un peu agitée.  
  
Rien ne semblait l'intéresser hormis le son des vagues qu'il contemplait de ses yeux verts, comme la couleur des feuilles tendres. Quelques mèches brunes retombaient sur son visage, comme pour se cacher à moitié. A la voir, on pouvait affirmer qu'il était européen. Mais était-il anglais, ou bien français ?  
  
Le grand pilote avait entretenu autour de lui le mystère sur ses origines, ainsi que sur lui-même. Des dons exceptionnels d'acrobate, joueur de flûte traversière, une étrange relation avec les animaux, sauvages ou non.  
  
On croirait qu'il possède la capacité tant enviée de pouvoir communiquer avec tous les animaux. Pour le moment il ne se souciait pas de l'image qui se dégageait de lui, entièrement absorbé dans la beauté de la nature qui s'offrait devant lui. Il se rendait compte à quel point la Terre était magnifique. Et sa détermination n'en était que plus affermit.  
  
Il fallait protéger le royaume de Sank, protéger la paix, afin que d'autres personnes puissent voir sereinement d'autres instants aussi magique que celui-là. Protéger l'avenir et l'espoir. Le cour de ses pensées s'arrêta lorsqu'on le tira de sa médiation solitaire pour qu'il vienne à l'intérieur du logement. Il ne bougea pas au départ, goûtant encore une seconde le spectacle des lumières du crépuscule dansant. Puis il s'arracha à son immobilité, quittant le balcon avec regret.  
  
Heero était devant l'écran de son ordinateur, bientôt rejoint par un Duo énergique, un Wufeï impassible et un Quatre curieux. Quatre, le jeune blond au regard d'émeraude si vibrant d'innocence qui ne reflétait en rien sa condition de pilote de gundam. Le frère inquiet du groupe, sensible à cause de son empathie. Cette même empathie qui lui permettait de déceler le mensonge, ou de ressentir les émotions des gens proches de lui.  
  
Il s'aperçut que son regard portait sur Quatre alors qu'il devait le diriger sur l'écran. Le grand pilote rectifia l'erreur et s'intéressa à la mission tout juste envoyée.  
  
C'est là qu'il remarqua le silence des autres pilotes.  
  
Même celui de Duo, l'assassin psychopathe doublé d'un clown survolté 24H /24. Il songeait à peine que cette situation n'était pas normal lorsqu'il bloqua mentalement en déchiffrant se qu'il y avait dans le message électronique.  
  
C'était pas une mission.  
  
Mais ça lui était adressé personnellement  
  
Un joli gift animé représentant un funambule qui traverse l'écran de l'ordinateur d'Heero. Et une petite phrase en prime. « Attention Trowihema Quand les rêves se réalisent, ils deviennent cauchemars. »  
  
Trowihema, en contractant, cela donnait Trowa. Quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient, réclamant des explication.  
  
_Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
_De quoi ? Demanda Duo.  
  
_D'où ça peut provenir, qui l'a envoyé, comment l'auteur savait que Heero avait contact avec moi, la raison et le but de se message.  
  
_Tu ne vois aucun rapport ?  
  
Heero semblait pas vraiment heureux d'avoir reçut un message pour moi. Cela signifiait que l'auteur était bien informé et qu'il s'y connaissait en informatique.  
  
_Aucun.  
  
_Heero, est-ce que tu peux remonter le signal de parcoure du message afin de trouver qui l'a envoyé ? Intervint Quatre en se penchant un peu plus pour regarder en détaille le petit funambule.  
  
_Hn. Essayer.  
  
Quatre semblait visiblement tracassé par le funambule.  
  
_Agrandit le.  
  
Heero obéit sans arrière pensée. Le funambule pris une plus grande proportion et devint un peu flou. Il continuait d'avancer sur un fils ans un bâton dans les mains pour maintenir son équilibre. Combien de surprise peut encore cacher se message ?  
  
Malgré le faite que le funambule n'était pas net, les pilotes reconnurent les traits caricaturés de Trowa. C'est alors que le funambule, au lieu de reprendre son parcoure dès le départ en arrivant à la fin de l'écran, perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son fils. Le gift se fixa lorsque le funambule s'effondrait sur un sol invisible comme un pantin désarticulé.  
  
Cela jeta un froid au milieu du groupe.  
  
Finalement le gift n'était pas si joli que ça.  
  
Plutôt une menace de mort d'un inconnu qui à un humour particulier. Même ce genre de farce ne pouvait provenir de Duo. Tandis que l'on reprenait plus ou moins conscience de la présence de son voisin, le message macabre joua sa dernière carte en s'effaçant proprement sans laisser de traces. L'ordinateur s'éteignit brusquement et Heero jura en japonais, ramenant ainsi tous les esprits sur Terre.  
  
_Tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un par hasard qui veuille ta mort ?  
  
Duo, le pilote à la longue natte châtain et aux yeux d'améthystes, avait parlé sérieusement.  
  
_L'organisation d'Oz toute entière. Supposa Trowa sans grande conviction. Romefeller aussi.  
  
_Et pourquoi pas la moitié du monde pendant que tu y es. Moi, je te parle de vengeance personnel, de vendetta, de dettes de sang, de tout se qui est susceptible d'en arriver là !  
  
_Je l'ignore vraiment.  
  
_Bah on est mal barré pour sauver ta peau.  
  
_Je ne te suis pas Duo. Fit un Quatre soucieux.  
  
_Si il(ou elle) est capable de te faire une menace de ce genre, je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas de la petite pointure. Si il est décidé à te tuer, il y arrivera, combien même tu serais le roi des caméléons. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir le protéger tant que nous ne savons pas qui il est, ou juste un indice sur se qui le motive.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux être protéger ?  
  
_Agru ? Trowa ?  
  
C'est d'une voix calme mais fermement décidée qui se manifesta alors que Trowa prenait la parole.  
  
_Je ne veux pas être surveillé, ni protéger.  
  
Il laissa un Duo stupéfait en coordination exacte avec l'expression de Quatre. Heero et Wufeï se contentèrent d'un hochement de la tête. Wufeï coupa le silence installé.  
  
_Le tueur se présentera avant de t'ôter la vie. Cela ressemble à une vengeance telle qu'il voudra voir ton visage au moment où il te tuera. Cependant, Barton, que ce soit bien clair. J'accepte que tu ne sois pas protéger, et nous devrons mentir aux professeur à se sujet, mais ne t'avise pas de mourir.  
  
Il ajouta tout de même en voyant l'air hagard de Duo.  
  
_Nous ne pouvons pas dans la situation actuelle perdre un pilote de gundam. Le remplacer nous coûterai du temps précieux.  
  
Le jeune chinois, épris de justice aux cheveux d'ébène attachés sévèrement, entendit à peine un « j'me disais aussi. » de la part de l'assassin tandis qu'il constatait le froncement de sourcils de Heero. Ce dernier pianotait rageusement sur son clavier en face d'un carré totalement blanc. Finalement il pesta sur son manque d'esprit et referma brutalement l'ordinateur.  
  
_Trowa, qui que se soit. Ton pire ennemi ou ta petite amie. Il vient de vider MON ordinateur. Désormais il va me le payer. Affaire privée ou non.  
  
Heero montrait sa colère. Là c'est qu'il est très doué en informatique, l'auteur du message. Car pour réussir à mettre en colère le roi des hackers, il fallait être un génie doublé d'une sacrée dose d'inconscience. Ce que Duo ne manqua pas de faire remarquer. Quatre sentit la tension monter entre les deux pilotes, chose habituelle depuis que Duo s'était mis en tête de dérider Heero.  
  
_Bon, si nous allions dormir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil et je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos.  
  
Et c'est ce qui fut décidé à l'unanimité.  
  
Trowihema.  
  
Quel nom étrange. Trowa avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien.  
  
Il se retourna pour la n-ième fois dans son lit, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Ou bien il ne s'avouait pas qu'il était tout de même intrigué par la menace reçut. C'est avec résignation que le pilote de Heavy arms chassa toutes les idées se rapportant au message macabre.  
  
Car macabre il était.  
  
Trowa était un acrobate hors paire et il pouvait très bien faire le funambule. Que le fils ait été suspendue à trois mètres ou à vingt. Une chose clochait, pourtant.  
  
Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il en était persuadé. Il continua donc à y réfléchir, abandonnant le projet de dormir tranquillement. Personnes à sa connaissance l'appelaient Trowihema, ni ceux qui avaient étés. Il frissonna malgré lui en se remémorant l'image du funambule portant ses traits tomber et choir comme un corps sans vie.  
  
Il se reprit rapidement en songeant que c'était peu être l'effet recherché par l'auteur de la menace. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Trowa souleva prestement les draps, pris une arme cachée sous son oreiller et alla ouvrir. Il apparut Quatre derrière la porte, vêtu d'un grande chemise semblable à celle que devait porter ses ancêtres du désert. Son visage était inquiet.  
  
Uchuu no kokoro, pensa immédiatement Trowa.  
  
_Quatre ?  
  
_Je peux te parler ?  
  
_Oui. Entre.  
  
Il reposa l'arme à son endroit habituel et fit signe à Quatre de s'asseoir sur le lit, la seul chaise de la chambre devant supporter ses vêtements. Quatre s'installa et rougit en baissant les yeux.  
  
_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Trowa en essayant de voir son regard.  
  
_Ta tenue.  
  
_Oh.  
  
Trowa dormait avec seulement un caleçon. Il faisait tellement lourd depuis que le soleil s'était couché. Il chercha un instant et la première chose qu'il vit fut un peignoir vite endossé.  
  
_Ca vas mieux ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
Il rejoignit son camarade sur le lit et attendit que Quatre explique sa présence.  
  
_Tu es profondément troublé et je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
  
_J'en suis désolé.  
  
D'habitude Quatre était moins direct à entrer dans le sujet de la conversation, nota Trowa tout en essayant de retrouver son calme légendaire.  
  
_Pourquoi es tu ainsi troublé ?  
  
« Face à un empathe, règle number one :ne jamais mentir. » Se souvenait Trowa. C'était Duo qui le lui avait dit. Mais jamais il lui était venue à l'esprit de mentir au petit blond et ce, depuis le début.  
  
_Le message, une vague impression qu'un élément m'échappe.  
  
_Et tu ne dormais pas.  
  
_Non.  
  
_As-tu déterminé ce qui n'allait pas dans le message ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui attire le plus ton attention dans le contenu du message ?  
  
_Je sais pas. Tout. Ah oui, Trowihema. Et le funambule qui tombe.  
  
_C'est à dire, ton identité.  
  
Là, Trowa ressentit la désagréable sensation d'avoir raté une transition importante.  
  
_. ?  
  
A sa question muette, Quatre s'empressa de répondre.  
  
_Trowihema, Trowa, ton nom qui est déformé. Et le funambule, toi, le membre d'un cirque, c'est équivalent. Et pour finir, la chute. La chute de tes rêves, ta mort, ou l'insignifiance de ton existence.  
  
_Un peu comme un suicide.  
  
_Suicide ? Ca te fait penser à un suicide ?  
  
_Heu non, juste une idée.  
  
_Le moindre indice est important Trowa. J'ai la nette impression que l'auteur cherche à te déstabiliser psychologiquement.  
  
Trowa se figea momentanément en remarquant le regard du pilote de Sand rock. Il n'arrivait pas à percevoir les émotions du petit blond. Une aura si noble émanait de lui. Il se sentait gêné. Intrigué et à la fois soucieux de ressentir cela envers Quatre, Trowa décida d'arrêter la conversation immédiatement.  
  
_Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dormir.  
  
_Trowa.  
  
_Je prendrais un somnifère si je n'arrive toujours pas à me calmer.  
  
Quatre soupira, comprenant qu'il était viré de la chambre. Encore un fois son ami se refermait dans sa coquille, alors qu'il semblait plus ouvert au départ.  
  
Trowa ferma la porte tout en faisant un salut rêveur à Quatre. Il se jeta sur le lit en se mettant une claque mental. Un peu de tact ne lui ferais pas de mal. Puis il prit son oreiller et se recroquevilla dessus, un geste qu'il avait cru oublier, tout comme celui de pleurer.  
  
Quelque chose en lui venait de naître, ça lui faisait mal, et il n'en trouvait pas l'origine. Mais cela avait apparut lorsqu'il avait chassé Quatre. Il se rappela ensuite la cause de la visite du pilote et se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se calmer afin que son ami puisse être en paix. Mais quoi ?  
  
Son regard porta sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva et souleva le rideau pour voir la mer. Seulement, la fenêtre n'était pas exposée du bon coté. Alors il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dehors, pour se changer les idées.  
  
Un ronflement sonore le fit sursauter :Duo.  
  
Un gémissement de désespoir :Wufeï.  
  
Un son proche du pianotement d'un clavier :Heero.  
  
Et un sanglot étouffé lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de Quatre.  
  
Son sang se glaça en reconnaissant son ami. Avait-t-il été si dur ? Torturé de remord, Trowa hésita longtemps entre la fuite et le désir de le réconforter. C'est pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas que les pleurs avaient cessés. Ni la porte s'entrouvrir.  
  
_Trowa ? Que fais-tu là ?  
  
_Quatre ?  
  
Sans un entraînement acharné à ne jamais paraître surprit, Trowa aurait bondit sur place.  
  
_Trowa ?  
  
_Je.Heu.enfin, tu.(Pitié, un trou de souris).Quatre, est-ce que ça vas ?  
  
_Après toi, c'est les ronflements de Duo. Cette nuit, je ne vais pas dormir.  
  
_Je ne voulais pas parler de ça.  
  
Quatre leva des yeux interrogateur sur Trowa, emplis uniquement de l'innocence de ne pas comprendre, comme si il n'avait pas pleurer juste avant. Frappé par se changement, Trowa hésita de nouveau sur le bon choix à faire. Quatre semblait ne pas avoir besoin d'aide.  
  
Enfin, se corrigea-t-il, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. Trowa inspira à fond et reprit.  
  
_Je passais juste et je t'ai entendu. Il y a un problème ?  
  
Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un déclencheur. Quatre manqua de force et se raccrocha à Trowa, palissant brusquement. Surprit, le grand brun resserra Quatre contre lui et le porta dans la pièce. Il l'étendit sur le matelas et rabattit la couverture, remarquant que Quatre avait les yeux fermés. Il allait partir chercher un médecin quand on lui prit le bras pour le retenir.  
  
_Trowa, ne me laisse pas seul.  
  
Indécis, il finit par se rapprocher de Quatre, entourant ses épaules d'un bras. Il faillit paniquer quand Quatre recommença à sangloter, craignant pour son l'état de santé.  
  
_Quatre, je vais appeler un médecin. Tu es malade ? Es-tu blessé ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Trowa allait quémander Sally lorsque la voix claire se manifesta.  
  
_Je ne suis pas malade, ma famille me .manque.  
  
« Comment s'y prend-ton pour consoler ? » Trowa posa la tête du jeune blond au creux de son épaule et le serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Il se mit à murmurer des mots qui lui passaient par la tête.  
  
_Tu n'es pas seul.Heero, Duo et Wufeï tiennent à toi.Je tiens à toi.Ne t'inquiète pas.De là où ils sont, ils doivent t'aimer.  
  
Quatre hoqueta et il crut avoir dit un mot qu'il n'aurait pas dût.  
  
_Je suis désolé de te déranger Quatre, Tu as toujours supporter des responsabilités pour nous libérer l'esprit à tout moment et jamais nous ne t'avons aider.  
  
_Trowa.  
  
Coupé dans sa piteuse tentative de réconforter le pilote de Sand rock, Trowa préféra se taire, n'osant dire quelque chose qui blesserai encore.  
  
_Merci.  
  
_Que. ?  
  
_Merci de me consoler et de me considérer pour se que je suis, de ne pas me traiter de monstre.  
  
_Quatre ! Mais tu n'es pas un monstre ! Qui a osé te faire ça ?  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage d'une rare beauté de Quatre, et soulagea en même temps Trowa.  
  
_Des gens qui ne comprennent pas, qui se sentent touchés dans leurs secrets, qui ont peur. Mais aucune personne dans la base ne fait partie de ces gens et j'en suis heureux. Le Uchuu no kokoro semble être un don,. parfois il est si lourd à porter.  
  
_C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas seul désormais.  
  
Quatre s'écarta de l'étreinte, rougissant un peu en voyant que cela était compromettant, surtout que Duo en profiterait.  
  
_Je veux te faire une promesse.  
  
Cette fois, le pilote blond fixa intensément le regard vert de son ami, interrogateur.  
  
_Quand ton Uchuu no kokoro te seras trop lourd à porter, alors partages avec moi se poids. Reposes-toi sur moi.  
  
Trowa resta de marbre, détournant son regard, attendant d'être rejeté ou même un rire prouvant l'impossibilité de sa proposition. A la place une main frôla son cou. Et une voix tendre.  
  
_Merci beaucoup Trowa. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur toi.  
  
Finalement Quatre s'allongea sur son lit et fut assommé par le sommeil. Malgré le fond sonore provenant de la chambre de l'américain.  
  
Trowa caressa légèrement les cheveux de l'endormit, puis, s'apercevant de son geste, retourna dans sa propre chambre, assuré qu'il trouverait lui aussi une place dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Sauf que Morphée avait ratée son rendez-vous et que se fut en enfer qu'il parvint au milieu de ses rêves.  
  
  
  
Au centre d'un nuage rose et orange.  
  
Ichigo : Yaouuuu, Trooooowaahounet.  
  
Trowa : Le cauchemar se poursuit.  
  
Duo : Attention, elle a l'imagination malsaine. Cette fanficsieuse serait capable de te coller un lémon pour se venger.  
  
Trowa : Toi tu t'y connaît en vengeance ?  
  
Duo : Je suis THE meilleur of assassin. J'évolue dedans depuis que je suis môme.(Pas en anglais, c'est certain.)  
  
Ichigo :Mon Trowihemaaaaa.  
  
Trowa en son fort intérieur : Pas de lémon, pasdelémonpasdelémonpasdelémonjesuisunesourced'eaucalme.  
  
Quatre :J'admire ton self contrôle Trowa.  
  
Trowa : Entraînement et caractère naturel.  
  
Ichigo : Je suis si horrible que çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?!!!  
  
Trowa :.  
  
Quatre :.  
  
Duo :^_^'  
  
Ichigo : Un Lémon, Un !  
  
Duo : Non.J'y suis pour rien !!!  
  
Ichigo : Trowa et Duo.  
  
Duo :NAAAAANNNN.  
  
Ichigo : Quatre et Zechs.  
  
Quatre : NOOOOONNNN.  
  
Ichigo : J'plaisante.(.) Un jour peu être.  
  
Duo : Je crains le pire. 


	2. Un souvenir de trop 2

Série : Gundam wing Auteur : Ichigo Genre : Bishounen, yaoï, léger ooc. Note : Les couples ne sont pas encore bien déterminé. Je laisse le mystère planer. Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
« Trowa »  
  
Chapitre 2 : Mauvais rêve.  
  
Le grand pilote de Heavy arms se retourna, fiévreux, agité. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude d'être plongé en plein cauchemar. Mais cette nuit.fut horrible, d'autant plus qu'elle fut douloureuse physiquement. En effet, il ressentait la douleur de blessures qu'il portait dans son rêve. La pluie chaude qui tombait en grosses gouttes brûlantes sur son visage. L'obscurité étouffante le cernant de toute part.  
  
Les immenses feuilles lui cachant le ciel couvert de nuages lourds. L'air épais s'insinuant dans ses poumons, irritant sa gorge, rendait chaque respiration difficile.  
  
Une profonde lassitude se répandant dans son être, un peu de désespoir, beaucoup de fatigue. La végétation luxuriante de la foret qui lui barre la vue. Cette vue qui se trouble au fur et à mesure de ses efforts pour avancer dans les flots verts qui tapissent la jungle. Car la jungle c'était.  
  
Des piqûres malmenait son épaule gauche. Une ou deux cotes cassées. Le crane près à exploser. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à se dépêtrer, à avancer ? Et pourquoi cette envie de pleurer ?  
  
Ce grand vide dans son âme, comme si il avait perdu son bien le plus précieux. Une corde qui passe soudainement dans son champs de vision, une corde pour l'attraper, le capturer. A cette pensée il se rebelle.  
  
« Non ! Je suis libre ! Laissez moi !. »  
  
_Non ! Je suis libre ! Libre !  
  
Une force profita de son état de faiblesse pour l'enserrer, ravivant ses blessures.  
  
« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'avoir ? »  
  
Une vision. Un feulement de tigre. Sa robe de feu striées de cendres, les yeux envahissant qui trahisse un défi. Un ami, un frère. La vision s'échappe tandis qu'on lui assenait des coups.  
  
« Tuez-moi ! »  
  
Ils ne veulent pas le lâcher, ni le tuer. Ils veulent seulement le priver de sa liberté, afin qu'il exauce leurs souhait.  
  
« TUEZ-MOI ! »  
  
_TUEZ-MOI ! Hurla le jeune homme tout en crachant du sang sur les draps.  
  
Il entend des cris. Des appels qui lui sont destinés. On a besoin de lui.  
  
Alors il ne peut se laisser aller et demander la mort. Il décide d'attendre une occasion pour retrouver sa liberté. Et pouvoir enfin pleurer son frère le tigre. Lui qui l'a vue tomber. Lui qui n'a put l'aider.  
  
_Bahévar ! BAHEVAR !  
  
Le sursaut.  
  
Péniblement le jeune pilote de gundam se sépare du rêve. Il prend en compte les limites de son corps tordu et perlé de sueur. Lentement il ouvre les yeux, encore embrumé par le cauchemar. On ne se souvient pas de ces rêves de douceur. Mais avec trop de précision ces cauchemars jouant avec la peur. La proie ne s'en défait jamais totalement.  
  
Trowa se redressa finalement, quittant les bribes de noirceurs ancrés dans son c?ur. Puis il remarqua indifféremment la tache sombre qui s'étalait à coté de lui. Du sang.  
  
Son sang ? Il toucha par pure réflexe le coin de sa bouche en levant une main. Un filet de liquide rouge poissa ses doigts, et il lui fallut juste un regard pour affirmer son hypothèse. Il avait craché du sang pendant la nuit.  
  
Comme dans son cauchemar.  
  
Tout à sa réflexion, Trowa chercha du regard le cadran de son réveil et il tomba sur son épaule. Un bleu y avait élu domicile. Pas un coup inquiétant. Plutôt étrange par sa forme. L'emplacement exacte de la mauvaise estafilade qu'il était sensé avoir reçut dans ses songes obscures. A son épaule gauche. Et juste pour vérifier ses soupçons Trowa s'enquit de ses côtes. La même chose.  
  
Un bleu virant par endroit au jaune.  
  
« Voilà la cause de ce cauchemar. J'ai du me cogner en m'agitant sur le lit et mon imagination à fait le reste. »  
  
Cependant, il ne s'expliquait pas le fait qu'il ait craché du sang. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir une hémorragie interne. Et malgré son esprit maintenant éveillé, un nom flottait encore. « Bahévar. »  
  
L'heure ? 6 Heure du matin. Trowa s'autorisa un grognement avant de s'étirer et de prendre une douche.  
  
Un cri résonna dans l'oreille d'Heero et y installa une série de clochettes.  
  
_Relena.soupira le concerné.  
  
Ses yeux de cobalt se firent glacial alors qu'une jeune fille aux long cheveux blond venait s'accrocher à lui.  
  
_J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.  
  
Le vous incluant tout les pilotes de gundams.  
  
_Le cirque de Trowa est de passage au royaume de Sank. Il sera bientôt là. Ca vous dirait que nous allions le voir ?  
  
Heero constata le « nous » avec exaspération. Relena est peut être le seul espoir de la paix, surtout pas du coté de Heero. Elle agissait comme une grande s?ur depuis quelques temps, ayant sûrement renoncée à aller plus loin avec le pilote de Wing.  
  
En fait, depuis que Duo et Relena avaient arrêtés de se méfier mutuellement pour devenir des amis inséparables. Si si, inséparables.  
  
Heero commençait aussi à apprécier un peu(faut pas exagérer) la jeune fille. Et même parfois il ressentait de la jalousie lorsque Duo et Relena étaient ensemble. Non pas que l'attention de Relena se porte sur l'assassin parfait. Au contraire, il avait la nette impression de pouvoir respirer. C'était autre chose.  
  
Cela faisait des mois que le miracle s'était produit et il venait à peine de prendre vraiment conscience du sentiment de jalousie. Il lui faudrait encore de longues heures d'analyse afin de comprendre son origine. Mais pour le moment, une chose l'agaçait particulièrement.  
  
L'auteur du message pour Trowa. Ou, précision oblige, Trowihema. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.(Pas ça petits pervers) Le loup venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, impassible, sans expression. A croire qu'il ne c'était rien passé hier. Ni pendant la nuit.  
  
Il faut dire qu'il avait hurlé suffisamment fort pour couvrir les ronflements de Duo, mais pas assez pour le réveiller, tout comme Quatre. Wufeï, lui aussi avait entendu. Un simple regard le lui avait confirmé.  
  
Trowa avait hurlé « TUEZ-MOI ».  
  
Il avait bondit de sa chambre pour aller vers Trowa, une arme à la main. Il avait vue Trowa seul, plongé dans son cauchemar. Ainsi que le sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Heero l'avait prit par les poignets en apercevant le bleu à son épaule. Et il l'avait appelé, pour le calmer.  
  
Trowa avait parut alors s'apaiser, se détendre et finalement Heero était retourné dans sa chambre en croisant Wufeï. Lui aussi avait prit une arme.  
  
Un haussement d'épaule, un hochement de tête, et les deux amis s'étaient séparés. Maintenant, Heero dardait son regard sur son ordinateur personnel accompagné d'une pile de disquettes. Sa collection de virus, tous plus méchants les uns que les autres. Une véritable mine d'or pour un hacker.  
  
Et Heero était le roi des hackers, comme se plaisait parfois Duo à le nommer. Duo avait beau être un assassin attachant, il semblait posséder un don spéciale :Ne jamais se tromper en voulant résumer le caractère dominant d'une personne en lui donnant un surnom. En avait-il conscience, qu'il touchait à chaque fois la vérité ou la faille de sa cible ? Ca restait un mystère.  
  
BLAMF.  
  
_TROWA !  
  
_Ne m'approchez pas.  
  
Il grognait presque, et était pale, horriblement pale. Trowa s'était retrouvé à genoux, tremblant, alors qu'il préparait le café. L'eau s'étendait sur le sol, mêlé aux éclats de verre. Quatre s'était levé afin de lui venir en aide, mais Trowa se retira brusquement et se terra derrière un meuble de la cuisine.  
  
_Ne me touche pas.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Trowa ? Demanda Duo en surgissant dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Heero et Wufeï.  
  
Il ne répond que par le silence. Les événement de la nuit en mémoire Wufeï allait vers le corps recroquevillé. Un gémissement échappa de Trowa et un nom, comme une plainte plutôt qu'un appel.  
  
_Bahévar.  
  
Wufeï réussit à le prendre, puis à le relever en douceur. Trowa continuait sa litanie incompréhensible pour les autres pilotes.  
  
_.Où es-tu ?.Bahévar.sûrement libre.libre.Bahévar.  
  
Quatre voulut maintenir Trowa et aider Wufeï à l'amener sur le canapé mais lorsqu'il effleura son bras Trowa se rejeta violemment en arrière et courut pour s'échapper. Quatre jeta un regard affolé à Duo qui fit une moue d'ignorance. Duo vint alors à la charge sur Heero.  
  
_Y-a-une explication ?  
  
_Hn.  
  
_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
  
_En plein cauchemar il a hurlé : Tuez-moi.  
  
Duo prit à la vitesse de l'éclair la chaise la plus proche pour s'y asseoir, l'air hagard. Wufeï resta impassible, déjà au courant de cela. Quatre émit un cri de surprise et allait à la poursuite de Trowa.mais le pilote de Shen long le retint par le bras.  
  
_Tu lui fait peur, allons-y ensemble.  
  
Quatre acquiesça et ajouta.  
  
_Rattrapons le avant qu'il ne commette un acte regrettable.  
  
(Petit exercice des neurones :5 pilotes de gundams sont dans la cuisine, 03 se barre terrifié, en reste 4, 04 et 05 se lance à sa poursuite, en reste 2, 02 dans la quatrième dimension in the space of coma « c'est sûre je suis mort et le bon dieu m'a exaucé » avec 01 statut permanente.)  
  
Le silence et l'immobilité inaccoutumé de l'assassin intrigua Heero.  
  
_Duo ?  
  
Après un moment de flottement, le jeune homme posa son regard d'améthyste sur le soldat parfait et murmura.  
  
_Heero, tu te rend compte que tu as prononcé plusieurs phrases complètes qui n'a aucun rapport avec une mission en moins de 24 heures ?  
  
_Baka.  
  
_Tu as de la fièvre ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Heero Yui ?  
  
_Omae o korosu.  
  
_Ah, je me suis trompé. En tout cas continue comme ça et tu chanteras bientôt sous la douche.  
  
_OMAE O KOROSU DUO !  
  
_Qui ou qu'est-ce que c'est un Bahévar?  
  
La grande faculté à passer d'un sujet à un autre en un quart de seconde de Duo déstabilisa un instant Heero.  
  
_Hn.  
  
La réponse sonore n'étant pas explicite, l'assassin se contenta d'interprété le haussement d'épaule du pilote de Wing. Bref, il l'ignorait. Duo poussa un soupir et sans un regard il sortit de la cuisine.  
  
Le bruit de l'eau. La douche, dans la chambre de Trowa. Confusion.  
  
Déchirement.  
  
Peur.  
  
Perdu.  
  
_Oooooh.  
  
Quatre s'arrêta juste devant la porte, laissant Wufeï continuer. Il porta une main sur son front, perturbé par les sensations reçut de plein fouet.  
  
L'empathie.  
  
Sa vue se trouble et il ressent un besoin immense de toucher l'eau. De la pluie sur son visage, des ruissellements sur son corps. Apaisement.  
  
Repères.  
  
Chez moi. Oui, il s'était calmé, l'eau lui faisait du bien, l'eau.  
  
Comme l'eau lui manquait ! Le jeune pilote blond se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le mur. Des sanglots dans la gorge. Ses yeux se troublent, et il ne voit plus rien.  
  
_Trowa.  
  
Le tourbillon d'émotion s'éloigne, s'effilant rapidement pour ne devenir qu'un souvenir. Quatre happa l'air, recherchant avidement quelques gouttes de pluie afin de se désaltérer, d'oublier l'amère goût dans sa gorge dût à ses sanglots qui font mal. Bahévar prenait une dimension de frère, de protecteur.  
  
Tout s'efface.  
  
Et Quatre n'a plus de force, attend une aide qui ne viendra jamais, celle de Bahévar. Mais on le prend. On le soulève. On le berce presque. Il redevient lui-même, et se réapproprie ses sens. Une voix qu'il reconnaît.  
  
Duo.  
  
Malgré les appels de l'assassin, Quatre, restait en transe. Inquiet, Duo prit le pilote de Sand rock et le posa sur le lit le plus proche : celui de Trowa. Il entendait tour à tour la voix de Wufeï, sereine, puis celle de Trowa, effrayé.  
  
La douche s'est arrêtée de couler. Duo vit Heero arriver et l'interroger d'un regard sur l'état de Quatre.  
  
_Uchuu no Kokoro, murmura le Shinigami.  
  
Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'agripper à lui. Quatre lui enserrait la taille, les yeux clos. Duo regarda tendrement son ami et rendit son étreinte, sous le regard blessé de Heero. Il sembla se réveiller brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
Trowa leva un regard paisible sur celui qui venait d'apparaître. Wufeï à ses cotés bandait tant bien que mal son épaule gauche. Trop paisible pour Heero.  
  
_Quatre est avec Duo.  
  
Wufeï termina son travail et se tourna pour aider Trowa à se relever.  
  
_Uchuu no Kokoro ?  
  
_Hn.  
  
_Comment va-t-il?  
  
L'intonation de la demande trahissait que se visage impassible n'était qu'un masque. Heero préféra ne rien répondre. Il vint au secours de Wufeï pour ranger les bandes, et fit un regard en coin à Trowa qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
Heero y reconnut son regard, peut être les mêmes émotions ? Une hésitation, peut être la même que celle qui l'avait immobilisé. Le même doute ? La même peur ? Celle qu'il ressentait lorsque Relena était avec Duo. Heero stoppa brusquement en constatant que son trouble venait de Duo. Et la douleur qu'il cachait sous son masque de soldat parfait s'intensifia.  
  
Wufeï l'appela, sans succès. Mais le plus important d'abord. Sa pensée le percuta et le surprit. Le plus important, c'était Trowa.  
  
Son comportement, la menace qui lui est adressée. Les missions passaient après. Finalement, l'entraînement qu'il avait reçut de soldat indifférent lui faisait de moins en moins d'effet. La glace fond.  
  
Et il devait bien le reconnaître, il s'était attaché aux autres pilotes. Trop pour ce qui lui était autorisé par son éducation. Cet éducation qui refoulait les larmes, la peur, les sentiments, l'amour. Mais en voyant Trowa pleurer. Il s'est souvenu de tant de chose.  
  
_Quatre est épuisé. Parla Duo tout en regardant Trowa, puis Wufeï.  
  
_Yui. Demanda Wufeï.  
  
Trowa sentait venir le moments des explications, seulement il n'en avait pas la moindre idée de la cause des évènements. Silence.  
  
_Yui ? Répéta le jeune chinois.  
  
Ses cheveux retenus sévèrement en arrière, Wufeï transparaissait de l'impatience. Heero daigna apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
_Bon, comme nous sommes tous présents, le débat est ouvert. Trowa, Qu'est- ce qui se passe ?  
  
Wufeï était visiblement déterminé et n'attendrait pas que Quatre soit reposé. Résigné, Trowa prit une chaise et commença.  
  
_J'ignore si tout cela à un rapport avec le message d'hier. J'ai fait un cauchemar où je suis dans une sorte de forêt tropicale, traqué par des hommes. Je sais que je viens de perdre Bahévar, un tigre avec qui je devais avoir un lien très fort. Il me semble que ceux qui me capture l'ont tué, enfin, c'est si confus. Je sais que je suis blessé, et que je désire plus que tout ma liberté. Mais comme ils veulent m'en priver, je demande la mort pour me libérer. Cela rejoint l'idée de suicide évoqué dans le message. Sauf que je me ravise car on m'appel.  
  
Trowa raconta ainsi en détaille les faits étranges, les hématomes au réveil, sa perte de contrôle en voyant de l'eau.  
  
_Tu oublis une chose Trowa. Ajouta à la fin Duo.  
  
_Quoi donc ?  
  
_Tu fuyais Quatre.  
  
Trowa manifesta son étonnement en levant un sourcil.  
  
_Ah bon ?  
  
_Par deux reprises il a voulut t'aider dans la cuisine, et à chaque fois tu te rejetais en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne te touche.  
  
_Mais Wufeï n'avait aucun problème à t'approcher. Termina Heero, surprenant de nouveau les pilotes de gundam, peu habitués à l'entendre parler autant sur un sujet différent d'une mission.  
  
Trowa resta pensif, puis exprima son ignorance.  
  
_Je me charge de l'auteur du message. Reprit Heero. Trowa, tu ne fais aucune mission jusqu'à ce que tout soit éclairé. Quatre, il vaux mieux que tu vois le moins possible Trowa. Une telle crise peut survenir encore et pour le moment si il te fuit, il est possible qu'il ait un comportement agressif contre toi sans le vouloir. Wufeï, Duo, vous surveillez Trowa. Cette fois, pour justifier l'arrêt de Heavy arms nous ne parlerons pas de la menace. Cependant si il y a un lien entre cela et les songes de Trowa, alors le secret serra levé.  
  
_Heu, .Heero ? Souffla faiblement Duo.  
  
_Hn ?  
  
_Comment on se débrouille pour le surveiller, Wufeï et moi ?  
  
_Relayez-vous.  
  
La dernière phrase réveilla les quatre pilotes sous le choc du discours inattendu d'Heero. Wufeï commença à voir le mal de crane arriver et alla chercher de l'aspirine. Quatre, à moitié dans les vappes était surtout triste de ne pouvoir venir en aide à son ami. Trowa suivit Wufeï car Duo s'occupait de Quatre, retrouvant son flegme habituel. Heero partit dans sa chambre pour effectuer des recherches des indices sur l'ordinateur contaminé.  
  
Duo songeait toujours à la réaction quasi-similaire de Trowa et Heero lorsqu'ils l'avait découvert près de Quatre.  
  
Ichigo : Des remarques ? Des critiques ? Des envies de massacrer l'auteur ?? Heu, oubliez la fin, je n'ai pas envie de finir avec la vie.  
  
Duo : En tout cas, I'm Shinigami. Je peux toujours aider.  
  
Trowa :.  
  
Heero : .  
  
Wufeï : ô desespoir.  
  
Quatre : On ne tue pas la fanficsieuse.  
  
Duo : C'était juste pour dépanner.  
  
Ichigo( un drôle de sourire aux lèvres) : T'inquiète pas mon coco, j'vais m'occuper de toi.  
  
Duo : Oups. 


	3. Un souvenir de trop 3

Série :Gundam wing. Auteur : Ichigo. Genre : Bishounen, yaoï, léger ooc. Note :Les couples ne sont pas encore bien déterminé. Je laisse le mystère planer. Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (sauf Bahévar). C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
« Trowa »  
  
chapitre 3 : sombre torpeur.  
  
Duo regardait distraitement un film loué dans le salon. Il savait que Trowa avait beaucoup de mal à supporter d'habitude son enthousiasme. Alors le seul moyen potable qu'il avait trouvé pour à la fois se calmer et surveiller tranquillement sans le froisser était de visionner des films.  
  
Il s'était réprimé de commander des pizzas de peur que l'auteur de la menace n'en profite pour entrer dans la planque. Mine de rien, il faisait attention.  
  
Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie de ses amis. Sa seule famille.  
  
Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit qu'il avait passé à pleurer son passé. Ni les obscures visions qui le torturaient, où il voyait l'église brûler, entendait les cris mélangés, la silhouette sortant en toute quiétude des flammes, son sourire.  
  
Duo tortilla le bout de sa natte et se concentra sur Trowa. Ce dernier prenait son mal en patience, toujours impassible, assis sur un fauteuil entrain de lire un livre. L'assassin aurait juré que son ami bouillait intérieurement.  
  
Il n'y avait pas eu de crise depuis. Heureusement pour Trowa, et pour Quatre. Voir Quatre aussi affecté par les évènements touchant Trowa lui avait confirmé ce qu'il devinait.  
  
Quatre était amoureux de Trowa. Alors, Duo comprenait encore plus la douleur de Quatre qui devait éviter à tout prix Trowa tant que le problème des crises n'était pas résolut.  
  
La fin de la journée.  
  
Trowa se leva.  
  
Bien que silencieusement, Duo le perçut et demanda où il allait. Trowa pris sa veste avant de répondre.  
  
_Marcher un peu.  
  
_Je viens avec toi.  
  
_.  
  
_Il ne faut pas te lâcher d'une semelle, alors y-a pas de négociation. Je t'accompagne.  
  
_.  
  
_Je prend ça pour un oui. Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me perdre en chemin sinon je te lâche Death scythe au cul.  
  
_.  
  
_J'adore faire la conversation avec toi.  
  
Ni une ni deux, Duo sauta sur un trench coat noir, éteignit le poste de télévision et écrivit un rapide mot tout en s'emparant d'un téléphone sans fils. Il dût pour cela traverser le salon de long en large en un temps record. Trowa l'attendait sagement sur le palier, résigné.  
  
_On va où ?  
  
_Sais pas.  
  
_Ok.  
  
Duo arriva, ferma la porte et resta silencieux à l'étonnement de Trowa. Ce dernier s'était douté des efforts que ferait l'américain, mais pas à ce point.  
  
Néanmoins il goûta le silence bien venu, content et craignant par un mot de briser l'instant magique.  
  
La planque était situé en bordure d'une grande ville du royaume de Sank, proche d'une falaise surplombant la mer.  
  
Trowa avait décidé de ce promener dans les ruelles et Duo n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient car il avait emporter ses poignards au cas où.  
  
Il ne le disait jamais, mais il portait constamment au moins deux dagues effilées, même en période de repos. C'est qu'il avait une réputation à tenir.  
  
Avec la menace pesant sur Trowa, il avait augmenté ce nombre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Trowa pour se défendre. La crise pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment et on lui avait enseigné d'être toujours prêt pour venir en aide à ceux qui en auraient besoin.  
  
Le jeune homme à la natte avait survécut aux drames de son passé grâce à cela. Grâce à Solo, le chef de la bande sur L2 avant l'épidémie.  
  
Le regard de Duo fut attiré par une étale dans la rue sombre. Un magasin, le seul, comme perdu dans l'immensité de la ville. Il s'interrogea sur le moment de la présence d'un magasin, loin du centre commercial, dans un quartier plutôt désert.  
  
La curiosité l'emporta.  
  
_Trowa. Allons voir les vitrines de cette échoppe.  
  
_Duo.  
  
_Juste un coup d'?il.  
  
_.  
  
_Tu vois quand tu es coopératif, ça va mieux.  
  
Trowa leva les yeux au ciel, mais Duo s'en moqua, attiré par le bric à brac étalé dans la vitrine. Des coffrets de bois, des pièces de cuivre ouvragées, du tissus colorés, là, des instruments étranges, ailleurs, de vieux livres dont la couverture se ternissait. Duo fit un grand sourire.  
  
_On entre.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_On entre.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Je suis sur que l'on va trouver un cadeau pour Wufeï la dedans qui pourrait lui plaire.  
  
_Cadeau ?  
  
_C'est bientôt son anniversaire.  
  
_Mais, comment le sais-tu ? Nous ne savons pas ce genre de chose pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse remonter jusqu'à nos véritables identités.  
  
_Oui, mais moi je le sais.  
  
Et Duo poussa Trowa à l'intérieur de l'échoppe avant qu'il ne demande plus de détail. L'atmosphère frappa de plein fouet l'américain.  
  
Pendant un instant il hésita, ce qu'il observait confirmant ses sensations.  
  
Une ambiance de ténèbres.  
  
Cà et là des couteaux en formes étranges, des symboles cabalistiques tapissés sur les murs, des fioles dans une armoire, des boites aux contenus douteux, des étagères d'herbes, des livres, des armes.  
  
Trowa fixait le vendeur derrière son bureau encombré.  
  
_On s'arrache.  
  
_Non. Le vendeur scruta Duo. Attendez, je dois.  
  
_TRO. DEHORS.  
  
Surprit par Duo, Trowa obeïssa sans un mot.  
  
Duo ne bougeait pas, regardant le vendeur avec attention. Un turban recouvrait sa chevelure, une patience infinie se dégageait de lui. Il continua après quelques secondes de silence sa phrase.  
  
_Je dois vous remettre des objets. Vous êtes des ténèbres.  
  
_Moi seulement.  
  
_Pourtant j'ai aussi un livre à remettre à votre compagnon. Vous n'êtes pas un loup garou, ni un vampire, ni une goule. Etes vous un sorcier, mage ou démon ?  
  
_Donne moi le livre. Si il ne possède aucun sortilège, je le transmettrait à son destinataire.  
  
Le vendeur fouilla dans l'arrière boutique et revins, chargé d'un livre et d'un objet enveloppé dans du tissus. Il les lui remis tout en marquant du respect pour Duo. Duo parcourut le livre rapidement, vérifia qu'il n'avait aucun dispositif dangereux caché dedans. Par contre il ne fit rien pour le second objet quand il le prit.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Duo se retourna et, juste avant de sortir ajouta au vendeur.  
  
_Et je ne suis ni un sorcier, ni un mage, ni un démon.  
  
_Mais votre aura est indéniablement lié aux ténèbres. Qui êtes vous ?  
  
_Je suis ce que je suis.  
  
La porte de l'échoppe se referma. Duo retrouva Trowa qui se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'obéir.  
  
_Pas de question. Et on retourne immédiatement à la planque.  
  
Trop abasourdit, Trowa se contenta de ne rien dire, ne reconnaissant plus le Duo Maxwell pilote de gundam. A coté de lui était un homme jeune, serein, et surtout extrêmement sérieux. Montrait-il son vrai visage ?  
  
Trowa fit claquer la porte de l'appartement en rentrant le dernier. Cela présageait les règlements de comptes.  
  
Duo soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé, n'ayant toujours pas lâché les objets. Wufeï apparut, intrigué par le claquement de la porte, vite suivit par Heero. Trowa se planta devant Duo, intraitable.  
  
_Explique-moi.  
  
_Expliquez-nous. Intervint Wufeï s'installant sur un chaise.  
  
Duo soupira de nouveau, toucha dans tout les sens le bouquin entre ses mains. De fines craquelures prouvaient que le livre avait connu la sécheresse, le cuir usé, la vieillesse du manuscrit.  
  
Puis, visiblement satisfait de son examen, mais soucieux tout de même à le donner, Duo tendit le livre à Trowa. Trowa le prit, curieux de la prudence de son ami.  
  
Duo se racla la gorge et commença le récit tout en ne perdant pas de vue sa devise. « I run, I hide but I never lie. »  
  
_Trowa et moi sommes allés se promener dans les rues peu fréquentées de la ville. On a trouvé une boutique et on est entrés dedans. J'en porte la responsabilité, j'ai forcé Trowa. Mais il s'est révélé que s'était une boutique de sorcelleries. Et j'ai demandé à Trowa de sortir immédiatement. Je l'ai laissé dehors le temps de parler au vendeur. Il m'a remit se livre pour toi. La sorcellerie est mauvaise pour les non-initiés, mais ne t'en fait pas, le livre est sans danger.  
  
_Depuis quand tu connais la sorcellerie ?  
  
_Cela date juste après l'incendie de l'église Maxwell sur L2. J'ai été en contact avec des personnes usant de cette magie.  
  
_Y-a-t-il une possibilité que notre couverture soit découverte ?  
  
_Non.  
  
_Comment se fait-il que Trowa ai été en danger en étant dans la boutique ?  
  
_Il est sans défense face à la magie des ténèbres.  
  
_Pas toi ?  
  
_Parce que je connais les arcanes principales de défense.  
  
_La magie.  
  
Heero et Wufeï était septique, mais un regard sur Trowa les convainquit. L'interrogatoire reprit.  
  
_Que tiens-tu dans tes mains Duo ?  
  
_Je ne suis pas sur, mais je le devine. Un couteau. Le vendeur me la donné.  
  
_Un rapport possible avec se qui arrive à Trowa ?  
  
_Je ne crois pas. La magie peut permettre la manipulation, ou enchantement de vengeance, seulement je ne crois pas que cela s'applique à la crise.  
  
Puis se fut le silence. Trowa le rompit.  
  
_Dernier point. Comment as-tu eu connaissance du jour de naissance de Wufeï ?  
  
Wufeï jura sur Nataku, et Heero fit un bond(très discret mais pas assez pour Duo).  
  
_Je le sais. C'est tout.  
  
Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en continuant sur un : J'ai un petit creux maintenant. Il laissait pantois Trois pilotes de gundams qui, jusque là, n'avait jamais entendus parlé de magie.  
  
Wufeï alla à l'étage afin de tout rapporter sans attendre à Quatre. Une voix retentit de la cuisine.  
  
_Dis, Heero. Ca donne quoi sur ton PC ?  
  
Duo se préparait un sandwich spécial à sa façon. Un mélange douteux de confiture, miel, chocolat, cornichon et surimi. Le surimi, toute une histoire.  
  
Duo ne réalisa pas que Heero ne répondait pas, laissant ses pensées se rappeler sa rencontre avec cette curieuse nourriture. Un soir où le pilote froid et distant de Wing en avait eu marre de voir l'américain se gaver de sucrerie, celui-ci lui avait avaler de force un bâtonnet de surimi dans l'espoir de le calmer.  
  
Ce fut l'inverse de l'effet escompté. Duo avait apprécié le surimi, demandé à Heero où se situait sa réserve et parfois, quand il s'ennuyait, le remerciait de lui avoir fait découvrir une saveur si surprenante. Depuis, Duo mangeait du surimi comme de la confiture.  
  
A la fin, Duo mordit dans le pain, poussa un soupir d'aisance et revint au salon, son cerveau lui ayant fait comprendre que quelque chose d'important s'y passait. Il resta en arrêt devant un Trowa assis sur un fauteuil faisant la lecture à voix haute à Heero, à sa droite et Wufeï à sa gauche.  
  
« PHOTO. » Cria son esprit.  
  
Mais avant de dire quoi que se soit de comique sur la situation, son regard fut attiré en haut de l'escalier. Accoudé à la rambarde, Quatre écoutait attentivement, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Alors seulement Duo s'intéressa aux paroles de Trowa.  
  
_.voilà pourquoi le conte qui suit n'en est pas vraiment un. A la lisière du rêve et de la réalité, de ce qui n'est pas et de se qui aurait pu, de ce qui sera peut être et de l'impossible, sur le terrain de la magie la clairvoyance prend une tout autre signification. Le lire fait déjà exister le conte dans les esprits, il suffit d'y être convaincu et il prend vie dans la vôtre, s'enracinant dans le c?ur. Qu'est-ce que le fait d'exister ? Qu'est-ce qui ne peut l'être ? Il est bien difficile de le cerner, et vous vous en rendrez compte, la notion devient plus brouillée dès que nous cherchons à savoir la cause de nos visions, de nos cauchemar, alors que cette vérité nous transperce quand nous ne tentons rien et attendons la fin.  
  
Un ange passe. Vite suivit par un Duo motivé.  
  
_Si ce n'est pas une allusion à ce qui t'arrive Trowa, je veux bien faire un pèlerinage dans la pire station d'OZ.  
  
_Duo, la ferme.  
  
« Réponse directe et infaillible du glaçon sur pattes. »  
  
_Continue. Adressa Wufeï au lecteur un peu essoufflé.  
  
Trowa n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aussi longtemps, mais seul son souffle l'indiquait. Sa voix était fluide et de son agréable à l'oreille. Légèrement monotone, ce qui risquait de faire endormir Duo. Mais il parlait sans accro ni blanc.  
  
_Le prince du désert.D'aussi loin que la mémoire d'un conteur puisse aller, vaguement n'a-t-il toujours entendu de la légende de la forêt. Et cela pour tous. Et cela pour le bien de tous.  
  
Une histoire dans une autre. La poursuite d'un conte et de son effet. Les contes sont si enjôleurs dans leurs apparences, si doux à écouter que l'on oublie souvent les conséquences néfaste de s'y raccrocher par espoir, ou par dépit. Et surtout dans le désert, terre de feu, de sable, et de chaleur.  
  
Jadis la révélation d'une terre étrangère recouverte d'une immense foret. L'eau en se penchant au sol. Les fruits en se penchant vers le ciel.  
  
D'une caresse on disait pouvoir toucher les animaux les plus harmonieux. Un rêve dans le désert, donné aux enfants le soir, autour d'un foyer, assoiffés de mots. Rien de bien méchant en cela.  
  
Qui n'a jamais imaginé une vie meilleure ?  
  
O les jolis contes des tendres années enfantines. O les poisons à jamais ancrés dans leurs c?urs.  
  
Car lorsque survient la sécheresse, et que tout semble perdu, les hommes aiment à se donner corps et âmes en une quête à l'issus certaine. Le pays offrait la vision souhaité, ou les misères du manque d'eau prendrait fin. Un jeune gardien y trouverait refuge, appelant la pluie, gorgeant la terre, rendant fertile se qui n'est plus.  
  
Un jeune gardien aux traits fragiles, cueillant dans ces mains le précieux liquide et l'apportant aux lèvres des mourants. Car ce n'est que dans la mort que les hommes, fous de douleur, accédaient enfin au royaume tant recherché, libérés et heureux.  
  
Cependant, toujours au prix de la mort. Et dans la longue histoire du désert il advint une période de grande sécheresse. Mais après celle-ci, beaucoup de femmes pleurèrent la disparition des hommes rendus hagard par leur désir inaccessible.  
  
Le conte de la forêt fut mis en cause, et fut interdit de tradition orale par tout les conteurs. Ainsi tombe dans l'oublie les contes trop dangereux, espérant qu'ils finiront par ne plus faire de victime.  
  
Il n'est que tard lorsque l'on s'en rend compte. Oh, si vous continuez à lire ce livre, c'est que vous êtes soit fou, soit désespéré. N'ayez pourtant pas d'inquiétude. Car les contes sont imaginés dans le seul but de plaire et d'offrir de l'espoir. Vous qui poursuivez, passez la porte de l'imaginaire.  
  
Décelez et régaler vous de la création de l'enchantement. Ici vous trouverez la clef de votre conscience.  
  
.On continus ?  
  
La question s'adressait plus à Duo que aux autres. Rapport d'expérience en objet magique et piégé. L'assassin fit son habituel sourire et désigna l'heure.  
  
_Demain peut-être. Il est tard et nous n'avons pas encore mangés. Mais lire ce bouquin n'a rien de dangereux. On ne se transformeras pas en grenouilles car on n'est pas des princes. Mhmm, quoique, j'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive juste pour me faire embrasser par une princesse.  
  
Quatre soupires s'élevèrent derrière un Duo triomphant qui rentrait dans la cuisine.  
  
_Il a raison en plus. Parla Wufeï.  
  
_Pour la grenouille ? Demanda en haut des escaliers, sur un ton doux, Quatre.  
  
_Non. Pour le dîné.  
  
_Hn. (« oui » Heero)  
  
_.(« oui » Trowa)  
  
Ichigo : Coucou les G-boys !  
  
Duo : Oayo Ichigo.  
  
Quatre : Bonjour.  
  
(Silence des autres)  
  
Duo : Bah ! Ne vous pressez pas pour souhaiter la bienvenue à l'auteur.  
  
Wufeï : Je ne comprend rien à l'histoire.  
  
Trowa : .  
  
Heero : Et que fait la magie dedans ?  
  
Duo : IL PARLE !  
  
Heero : Baka.  
  
Ichigo : -_-' Tout viendra en heure.  
  
Duo : C'est comme les pizzas !  
  
Quatre : A ce propos, qui fait la cuisine ce soir ?  
  
Heero : Hn.  
  
Ichigo : NAN, J'y crois pas !!!!  
  
Quatre : On fait un roulement.  
  
Duo : Heero va nous réchauffer un plat déjà cuisiné je pari. Vive le micro- onde.  
  
Ichigo : Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que Heero préparait le dîné.  
  
Duo : Faut pas attendre un miracle.  
  
Heero : Baka. 


	4. Un souvenir de trop 4

Série : Gundam wing. Auteur : Ichigo. Genre : Bishounen, yaoï, léger ooc. Note :Les couples ne sont pas encore bien déterminé, mais je crois que je tiens le bon bout. Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
  
  
« Trowa »  
  
chapitre 4 : noir sommeil.  
  
Quatre restait obstinément silencieux depuis le début de la matinée. La présence de Duo, l'éternel joyeux du groupe, n'y faisait rien. Quatre se sentait morose, et voyait bien les efforts immenses que faisait son turbulent ami pour atténuer la tension de la situation.  
  
L'ange blond ne pouvait cependant faire l'impasse sur son empathie. Trowa était mal à l'aise.  
  
Wufeï et Heero aussi.  
  
Duo.  
  
Duo était inquiet, prudent, toujours là pour soutenir, et un joli cachottier. Quatre le savait depuis longtemps que Duo cachait ce qui le gênait. Mais il était sincère dans ces paroles, même s'il continuait d'éviter de s'étendre plus qu'hier sur le sujet de la magie.  
  
Le jeune pilote en avait faillit tomber par terre quand Duo l'avait révélé. Lui, le chrétien croyant, portant le col des prêtres, connaissait l'existence des pratiques occultes et était persuadé de leurs effets. Quatre réfléchissait à cela et était parvenu à une conclusion plus ou moins possible. Duo possédait une double personnalité.  
  
La première, Shinigami, l'assassin psychopathe pilote du gundam Death scythe, toujours rieur et sans soucis des vies qu'il prend, sincère et bavard, faisant partie de la magie. Et la seconde, Duo Maxwell, Gosse de L2 orphelin pris sous l'aile bienveillante du père Maxwell, celui qui pleure la nuit les morts de son coté noir, de son passé, perdu et paniqué, protecteur.  
  
Deux faces en un corps. Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Duo changeait ses paroles afin de vérifier qu'il suivait la conversation.  
  
_.Voilà comment je me suis retrouver à faire du saut à l'élastique à poil.  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Tu n'écoutais pas.  
  
_Heu.Ben, Duo.  
  
_Ne dit rien. Tu es trop inquiet pour nous tous déjà en temps normal, mais là, avec Trowa, c'est encore pire. Tu devrais souffler et penser pour toi, à ton avenir.  
  
Quatre était atterré. Il venait de lui parler d'avenir, alors qu'il ne se souciait même pas du sien. Voyant l'air d'incompréhension du pilote blond, le jeune homme à la tresse, reprit.  
  
_Trowa à le soutien de tous, ainsi que celui d'Heero bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Et tu es sacrément fatigué. Tu as besoin de repos, autant physiquement que mentalement. Je veillerais sur Trowa à tout moment, je te le promet.  
  
_Duo.Merci.  
  
_Pas de quoi. Ton c?ur l'a choisit alors ce lien m'affecte aussi.  
  
_DUO !  
  
_Ha, tu reprends du poil de le bête. Ca fait plaisir. Donc je ferai plus souvent des allusions.  
  
_Non ! Tu me gêne horriblement !  
  
En effet, Quatre était d'une rougeur délicate qui ressortait la lumière de ses cheveux. Si blond que parfois on avait l'impression que des rayons en provenait. L'assassin avait un jour fait une remarque de ce genre.  
  
« Si jamais on se trouve dans une cellule obscure, il suffira de le demander à Quatre et il nous illuminera grâce à ses cheveux. Une véritable ampoule phosphorescente, j'en suis certain. »  
  
_D'accord Qua-chan. J'essayerai d'en faire le moins possible.  
  
Le pilote de Sand rock douta de Duo. Le mot relatif étant poussé à l'extrême selon les cas avec lui.  
  
BLAM.  
  
Duo se rua dans la chambre de Heero d'où provenait le son d'un choc. Le bruit du bois qui se fend.  
  
Il n'avait pas spécialement de sensation qu'il y avait un problème, mais la prudence était de mise. Un poignard à la main sortant de nul part, le pilote de Death scythe poussa lentement la porte, puis entra brusquement.  
  
Un pistolet braqué sur son front. Son poignard pressant la gorge de la personne armée.  
  
Puis, le relâchement de l'un et de l'autre.  
  
_Heero ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me mettre en joue ?  
  
_Entre normalement la prochaine fois.  
  
Duo avisa une table en deux.  
  
_Si tu te met à tout casser, je préfère que tu nous préviennes avant. Je connais un coin tranquille pas loin où tu pourra te défouler sans te soucier des gens autour.  
  
_Hn.  
  
_Traducteur, s'il te plait.  
  
Duo s'adressait à Quatre qui, avec son Uchuu no kokoro pouvait ressentir si Heero acceptait ou non. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
_Verra plus tard.  
  
_OK.  
  
L'assassin empoigna le bras de Heero qui récupérait son ordinateur au sol.  
  
_Yui-glaçon. Un peu d'attention de ta part me suffira. On est tous sur les NERFS, alors ne crois pas que cela va s'arranger en laissant exploser ta colère ou ta frustration sur les meubles. TU vas me suivre IMMEDIATEMENT, prendre ton mante.non, laisse tomber le manteau, et TU vas te DEFOULER ailleurs. Là où je t'emmènerais. Pas de choix. Pas de question. Pas d'arrangement possible.  
  
Heero fixa la main de l'américain serrant son bras. Dans un silence pesant, il resta de marbre, et finalement.  
  
_Compris. Je te suis.  
  
D'abord sous le choc de s'apercevoir que Heero reconnaissait que Duo avait raison, ET qu'il acceptait sans broncher de se laisser guider par lui, les pilotes de gundams restèrent bouche bée.  
  
Quatre était en retrait et se cachait de Trowa, mais il en était tout aussi troublé. Duo poussa un gros soupire et prit les devants.  
  
_Wufeï, on rentrera dans trois à quatre heures. Patiente encore un peu. Quatre, ça iras ?  
  
_Oui, oui.  
  
_Je comptes sur ton empathie comme sonnette d'alarme.  
  
_Je ferais de mon mieux.  
  
_A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Je laisse mon portable allumé.  
  
Clam.  
  
Une porte fermée.  
  
_Et ils vont où comme ça ?  
  
Demande de Wufeï.  
  
_Je l'ignore.  
  
Réponse de Quatre.  
  
_.  
  
Réponse très vague de Trowa.  
  
_Où vas-ton ?  
  
_Dans une crique prés de la planque, pour y accéder il faut faire quelques pirouettes mais je sais que tu y parviendras.  
  
_.  
  
_Heero.  
  
_Hn ?  
  
_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir brusqué.  
  
_Baka.  
  
_Ouaip. C'est moi.  
  
Duo aurait sûrement été surpris si il s'était retourné à ce moment, car Heero avait un petit sourire en coin. Parfois, des feuilles se prenaient dans sa chevelure indisciplinée.  
  
Et en regardant bien, il vit que la longue natte de Duo était impeccable, se balançant devant lui, échappant aux branchages en dansant presque. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils évoluaient dans les hauts buissons, sur l'arrête d'une falaise. Le chemin était assurément dangereux et encore si on pouvait parler de chemin.  
  
_Le passage est quasiment impossible ici. Regarde bien et fait la même chose que moi.  
  
Duo arracha un lierre du sol, en fit une corde de fortune pour l'assurer en l'accrochant à un tronc d'arbre. De l'escalade sur quelques pas, puis un trou à enjamber ; et finalement traverser un champ de rochers en lamelles acérés.  
  
Heero eu le souffle coupé en voyant l'aisance dont faisait preuve Duo pour surmonter les obstacles. Il réussit néanmoins, en s'en sortant avec une légère éraflure. Duo s'arrêta enfin pour déboucher sur la fameuse crique.  
  
Heero dût reconnaître que l'endroit était parfait, autant par la beauté que par son inaccessibilité naturel. Le banc de sable entouré aux trois-quart de calcaire à pics offrait un panorama étonnant sur la mer. Bien que l'espace ne possédait pas de terre, des végétaux poussaient dans des aspérités de la roche.  
  
Le sable du sol était fin et d'une couleur ocre pale. En y regardant mieux, le pilote de Wing s'aperçut de la présence d'eau douce cachée dans un recoin de calcaire.  
  
_Alors Heero ? Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
_Agréable.  
  
Duo en tomba par terre. Et tandis qu'il se remettait lentement du choc que venait de lui assener le soldat parfait, ce dernier s'était assis en tailleur et semblait figé tel une statut, les yeux fermés.  
  
_Tu fais de la méditation ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Le jeune homme à la natte se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant que Heero était japonais. Donc forcément il devait être en train de méditer. Et Duo avait gaffé en brisant le silence, indispensable pour celui qui médite afin d'avoir une bonne concentration.  
  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Drôle de façon de se défouler. » Songea le pilote de Death scythe.  
  
Lui même préférait la dépense physique dans des exercices qu'il avait appris sur L2. D'ailleurs il en ressentait le besoin. Mais pouvait-il faire confiance en Heero ?  
  
Et là, second tilt. Heero était assis, coupé du reste du monde, y comprit de lui. Duo se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait vraiment confiance en se permettant de méditer dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé de fond en comble alors que c'était lui, Duo, qui l'y avait amener.  
  
Il passa quelques minutes à observer son ami, souria et finalement opta pour bouger et extérioriser son propre malaise. Il ne fit plus attention à Heero, ni au temps.  
  
Petit à petit il remontait à la surface, reprenant conscience des choses autour de lui, de ses sensations, quittant son retrait solitaire pour retourner dans le monde des vivants. Une brise qui lui caresse les cheveux, le soleil éclairant son visage.  
  
Le calme. Une présence, laquelle ?  
  
Quelqu'un qui bouge autour de lui, qui semble danser. Sûrement Duo.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait connu ce calme après s'être retiré en lui. Même à la base, il ne se serait pas permit une telle chose. Son mentor considérait cela comme une marque de passivité émotionnelle.  
  
Or justement, le but était de faire abstraction des confusions pour se retrouver.  
  
Bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe à l'extérieur.  
  
Heero ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard de cobalt sur une ombre noir. Duo semblait ailleurs, occupé à faire des mouvements étranges n'ayant aucun rapport aux arts martiaux. Mais Heero était certain que c'était des enchaînements de combats.  
  
Puis Heero bougea légerement.  
  
Mal lui en prit.  
  
Duo se rapprocha de lui et stoppa son geste juste à temps, évitant à Heero d'avoir un bras cassé.  
  
_Heu.Heero ? Désolé, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas seul.  
  
Le dit Heero était immobilisé dans le sable.  
  
_Lâche-moi.  
  
Duo s'empressa d'obéir, troublé par sa réaction incontrôlée.  
  
_Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas. Il a fallut que tu fasses un déplacement et comme j'étais si concentré.  
  
_C'était quoi ?  
  
_Pardon ?  
  
_Ce que tu faisais, c'était quoi ?  
  
_Ben, .Un genre de combat de rue né sur L2 qui puise ses racines dans la capoera et la danse du fou.  
  
Heero se releva et alla se rafraîchir au point d'eau qu'il avait vu auparavant.  
  
_Je n'en ai jamais entendus parlé. Ca a quel nom ?  
  
_Mmm, à vrai dire, ce style n'a pas de nom. Mais pour en donner un, ce serait.Solo.  
  
_Solo.  
  
L'assassin avait le dos tourné, observant attentivement la paroi de calcaire.  
  
_Heero ?  
  
_Hn ?  
  
_Dis-moi.Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?  
  
_Non.  
  
L'interpellé revint auprès de Duo, curieux qu'il ait posé cette question.  
  
_Je veux parler du fait que j'ai faillis te blesser à l'instant alors que tu m'accordais ta confiance. Et aussi de connaître le domaine de la sorcellerie.  
  
_Pour tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui n'ai aucune excuse. Je t'ai dérangé et je n'étais pas encore totalement revenus de mon retrait. Pour la .magie.c'est une notion qui ne peut être prise en compte dans la réalité.  
  
_Comme la religion.  
  
_.  
  
_Je vois. Je suis quelqu'un d'irrationnel qui ne vit que pour des inepties et ne mérite pas d'attention.  
  
Heero fut surpris du ton calme qu'avait pris son ami pour le dire. Il eut la mauvaise impression que Duo se méprenait sur ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
_Ces inepties donnent de l'espoir.  
  
_Désormais soit toujours sur tes gardes en ma présence.  
  
_.Pourquoi ?  
  
_Je suis dangereux. A l'avenir tu peux venir ici, mais sans moi.  
  
Le pilote de Wing ne comprenait pas les paroles de Duo, et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
_Rentrons.  
  
Il en parlerai avec Quatre.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Duo restait anormalement silencieux. Cette fois, Heero crut bon de lancer la conversation.  
  
_Duo, merci.  
  
L'assassin s'arrêta immédiatement et Heero qui était juste derrière eut du mal à ne pas lui rentrer dedans.  
  
_Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
_.  
  
Heero n'arrivait plus à parler, les mots refusaient de sortirent, ceux qu'il voulait que Duo entendent. Il essaya de produire au moins un son cohérent, mais rien. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il devait ouvrir son propre c?ur pour que l'autre en fasse autant.  
  
Surmonter les difficultés à exprimer des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Mais cela ne pouvait être, en tant que soldat parfait, il ne devait même pas avoir conscience de ce que son c?ur ressentait. Pourtant.  
  
_Arn..Hen..Du..  
  
Il devait faire un choix. Et ne jamais le regretter.  
  
Il pensait que si il ne faisait pas l'effort de s'ouvrir, il allait perdre définitivement Duo, et plus tard les autres pilotes. Maintenant ou jamais.  
  
Maintenant, il redevenait un être humain au risque de tout. Ou continuer à jamais d'être le soldat parfait que l'on avait voulut faire de lui. Voulut faire de lui.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus osciller, il devait faire son choix. SON choix.  
  
_Duo. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre mais je le voudrais. Aide-moi et je ferai tout ce que je suis capable pour te rendre la pareille. Je t'en prie. J'ai.mal de te voir ainsi. Je t'en prie.  
  
Duo s'agenouilla et cacha son visage dans ses mains, gémissant. Heero n'hésita qu'une seconde.  
  
Il avait fait son choix, il devait l'assumer jusqu'au bout, quitte à souffrir bien plus qu'avec une blessure normale.  
  
Comment rassure-t-on déjà ?  
  
Un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il posa sa main sur une épaule de Duo et de l'autre il enleva celles qui cachaient son ami, doucement.  
  
Duo ne pleurait pas.  
  
Il s'en empêchait, toujours en présence de Heero. Heero fit un petit sourire. Alors Duo s'étrangla de rire en le voyant.  
  
_Qu'avez vous fait de Heero ? Je ne vous connais pas.  
  
_Si tu me connais.  
  
L'assassin scruta le regard que lui envoyait Heero. Pas de « baka », ni de « hn », et encore moins de froideur. Y-a eu du changement et je n'en ai pas été informé.  
  
_Heero ?  
  
_Enfin, tu en devinais plutôt une partie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Totalement déboussolé, Duo vacilla et parla sans prendre conscience qu'il révélait beaucoup de chose qu'il aurait voulut garder.  
  
Heero l'écouta patiemment.  
  
Et le temps s'écoulait.  
  
Duo : Halte là ! Je m'ennuie. Ichigoooo ?  
  
Ichigo(gloups) : Ouiiiiii ?  
  
Duo : Il ne se passe rien dans la fics.  
  
Ichigo : Mais si.  
  
Duo : Et Trowa. Tu l'as oublié ?  
  
Ichigo : Non. La fics est basée sur lui. Elle commence avec ses cauchemars et se terminera,.lorsque se sera.  
  
Duo : Pas convainquant.  
  
Ichigo : Que veux tu ?  
  
Duo : Des Gundams !  
  
Ichigo : Plus tard.  
  
Duo : Des soirées pizzas.  
  
Ichigo : J'essayerai d'en caser au moins une.  
  
Duo : Des lémons.  
  
Ichigo : Laisse tomber. T'as frappé à la mauvaise porte. J'écris pas ça.  
  
Duo : Flûte. Bah. On fera avec. 


	5. Un souvenir de trop 5

Série : Gundam wing. Auteur : Ichigo. Genre : Bishounen, Yaoi, léger ooc. Note :On va faire des couples classiques finalement : 1x2 et 3x4. Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
  
  
« Trowa »  
  
chapitre 5 : Bruine effrayante  
  
_Je suis dangereux Heero. Enormément. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai le nom de Shinigami. J'étais tellement concentré tout à l'heure, tellement pris dans mon passé que j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas seul.  
  
Ce n'est pas un hasard que je porte le nom de dieu de la mort. Ce n'est pas un hasard que je connaisse la sorcellerie.  
  
Ce n'est pas un hasard que je sois un tueur.  
  
Ce.Le style que j'ai nommé Solo provient de L2. Je l'ai appris alors que j'avais été recueillit par une bande étant orphelin. Les armes sont interdites là-bas pour les mineurs et nous l'étions tous.  
  
Alors pour se défendre nous avions ce genre d'entraînement. C'était très difficile et pourtant nous nous sommes investit dans cet entraînement. Le seul espoir de survivre. Car nous étions des voleurs à la base, les meilleurs. Mais véritablement aucune lois n'empêchait des particuliers riches de nous tirer dessus comme des lapins.  
  
De vulgaires animaux plus doués mais pas des humains dignes d'attention. Il fallait échapper aux balles. C'était l'essence de cet art du combat. Savoir où se situait le potentiel de danger, l'éviter et si il le faut, le maîtriser.  
  
Maîtriser dans le sens de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et non pas de le supprimer. Malgré cela, la famine, l'épidémie.  
  
Nous continuions de respecter les codes de l'entraînement, au risque de perdre notre vie. Avant, je n'étais pas un tueur. Cet entraînement était un art qui se manifestait à travers notre bande. Et puis la bande s'égrena, petit à petit.  
  
Alors que je pensais avoir trouvé un foyer, de la chaleur, un sursaut d'espoir.tout s'est écroulé en une nuit plus rouge et lumineuse.  
  
Je suis resté le seul. Et j'ai vus la mort sortir des flammes. J'aurais dus mourir cette nuit. C'est pour cela que je l'ai vus. Et plus rien d'autre n'existait à cet instant que elle, la mort. Depuis je fait partis des ténèbres.  
  
Le monde de la sorcellerie, de la magie, des zombis, des monstres, des vampires, et d'autres charmantes bêtes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas approcher de près.  
  
Pour me protéger j'ai dus aller au delà de la limite de l'entraînement.  
  
Un point de non retour.  
  
J'ai tué un loup- garou.  
  
Dû moins, je crois.  
  
Et Shinigami est né.  
  
Ainsi, à chaque fois que je me laisse porter par ce style de combat, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler. Plus tard j'ai quitté le monde des ténèbres qui affleure celui-ci de façon étrange. Afin de devenir un pilote.  
  
Remarqué par le professeur G, c'est sur un gundam que j'ai fais mes preuves. Seulement, mon coté Shinigami ressortait. J'ai compris qu'il était moi, comment le contenir.Sauf lorsque je suis en train de pratiquer l'entraînement.  
  
C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas être près de moi quand je suis dans cet état ou quand je risque de l'être.  
  
« Où ? » Chaleur étouffante. Trop de lumière qui lui brûle les paupières. La gorge sèche. Résigné.  
  
Effrayé.  
  
« Pour ceux qui ont besoin de moi. Je resterai en vie. »  
  
L'air lui brûle la peau, un tison dans la poitrine respirant faiblement. Impossible de bouger. On lui a entravé les mains et les pieds.  
  
Trop de lumière.  
  
Peu pas ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Ce n'est pas un endroit qu'il connaît. Il se tend, les muscles douloureux d'avoir passés tant de temps dans la même position. Il se repère, malgré sa cécité qu'il espère temporaire. On le balance. Il est sur des vêtements. Il ne bouge pas, ayant entendus qu'il n'était pas seul. On le balance lentement.  
  
« Transporté. »  
  
« Vers quelle destination ? »  
  
On ne l'a pas tué. On le veut vivant.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Qui ? »  
  
La traque lui revient en mémoire, un souvenir encore vif. Des armes courbées, des cordes. Ses poursuivants habillés entièrement. On ne voit que leurs yeux, assombris par les feuillages.  
  
Les lourdes étoffes qui ne correspondent pas avec la nature de la forêt. Le calme est sa meilleur arme. Comme l'eau d'une source tranquille. Rester calme en toute circonstance.  
  
Et lorsque la mousson arrive, se déchaîner en torrent impétueux. Attendre la mousson. Attendre.  
  
_Tu es réveillé ?  
  
Un frisson le parcourt. Qui peux posséder une telle voix, un tintement clair. Un jeune homme sûrement. A coté de lui pour le garder. Surveiller les moindres gestes. La voix reprend.  
  
_Tu ne réponds pas ? Je le sais pourtant que tu es éveillé. Je le sent.  
  
Impossible. Mais la voix transparaissait la sincérité.  
  
« Il ne ment pas. Il le sent. »  
  
La curiosité n'est pas bonne très souvent. Il hésite à faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
_Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous ne voulons pas te tuer.  
  
Toujours le silence. La méfiance de Bahévar est en lui, il ne diras mot. Bahévar est en lui et l'aide. Son frère, le tigre, vit désormais en lui.  
  
_Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir fait du mal.Tu comprends notre langue ?  
  
Une main enserre son bras et le tort. Douleur. L'os de son bras est fêlé. Supporter. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. La voix devient menaçante.  
  
_Touche le encore une fois et je te passe sur le fil de ma lame ! Il est le seul espoir pour notre peuple et c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé depuis que nous l'avons attrapés. Ne refait plus jamais ça ! ...  
  
La douleur l'envahie. La fatigue joue aussi. Puis c'est le noir, le trou. Aucune sensation.  
  
  
  
_Pourquoi ne jamais nous l'avoir dit ? Duo, il faut que tu te libères. Nous savons tous que, derrière cette joie de vivre se cache un passé de souffrance.  
  
Heero berçait le jeune homme à la natte, le serrant contre lui pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul. Duo n'avait pas pleuré, mais son ami sentait bien qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Les larmes pouvaient peut être le soulager, alors qu'elles restaient inefficaces pour lui.  
  
_Heero. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu parles beaucoup sans que cela ait un rapport avec une mission. Tu montres tes émotions plus facilement. Je parle avec toi de mon passé et...oh..  
  
Duo venait de constater deux choses.  
  
1, Il était très tard. Colère garantie de la part de Wufeï. Inquiétude maladive de la part de Quatre. Indifférence notoire de la part de Trowa.  
  
2, Heero le berçait, l'écoutait patiemment, repoussait très souvent une mèche de ses cheveux tendr.  
  
« NON ?! »  
  
Si.  
  
Bon, une petite nuance tout de même. Presque tendrement.  
  
_Ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons.  
  
Heero essayait de voir les yeux que Duo s'obstinait à baisser. Et il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il les fuiraient dès la fraction de seconde où il les auraient enfin trouvé. Pour éviter cela il reprit la parole.  
  
_Rentrons sans plus tarder.  
  
  
  
Le noir devient blanc. On le prend, on l'arrache de force. Il quitte enfin l'état d'inconscience dans lequel il était plongé. Quatre personnes penchées sur lui.  
  
Il les toise un instant, ne se rendant pas encore compte de se qui c'était passé. Et les souvenirs lui vrillent soudainement sa tête, lui coupant le souffle. Un autre cauchemar, une autre crise.  
  
_Quatre ! Va-t-en !  
  
Duo avait été le seul à remarquer la présence de l'ange blond. Wufeï jura dans sa langue natal et accompagna Quatre dans la cuisine. Trowa se tordait comme s'il souhaitait se libérer de liens aux poignets et aux chevilles. Duo fit un geste complètement insensé mais dictée par son instinct.  
  
Quand sa petite voix Shinigamiesque ordonne de faire quoique ce soit pour venir en aide à un ami, pas de discutions.  
  
Exécution.  
  
Un poignard sortant de sa collection personnelle apparut dans sa main. De l'autre il s'empara d'un point de pression pour immobiliser Trowa. Et il fit mine de trancher les liens invisibles. Pourtant il avait l'impression de couper des cordes. Il y avait une résistance, sans aucun doute.  
  
Heero le laissait faire, surprit de se que Duo faisait.  
  
_Tu es libre Trow.  
  
Shinigami pense qu'il faut dire son nom. Lequel ? C'est Heero qui termine.  
  
_Trowihéma. Tu es libre.  
  
Duo ne s'étonna pas outre mesure, quelque peu habitué maintenant à un Heero étrange. Il ajouta, voyant avec soulagement que c'était le bon nom, et que Trowa se détendait.  
  
_Et cela pour toujours désormais. Un appel et on te tranchera les entraves.  
  
Trowa attrapa l'épaule de Duo, les yeux fermés et s'endormit immédiatement. Duo avait fait un mouvement brusque pour élever son poignard hors d'atteinte de Trowa qui s'étalait sur lui, de peur qu'il ne se blesse.  
  
Le poignard se mit juste devant le regard de Heero. Des entrelacs d'argent sur la lame de forme inaccoutumée, un manche en cuir noir rehaussé d'un contour de nacre. Une merveille de création.  
  
Mortel et beau à la fois.  
  
Car Heero ne doutait pas que le poignard puisse remplir sa fonction de départ. La lame était effilée. Le cadeau qu'il avait reçut accompagnant le livre de contes ?  
  
Sûrement. Heero se reprit, détachant difficilement son attention du poignard. Il souleva Trowa, libérant Duo. Le pilote de Wing alla porter Trowa profondément endormit dans sa chambre. Le dos tourné, Heero sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le manque de réaction de Duo.  
  
_Alors, tu te lèves ? Je te rappel que c'est ton tour de garde.  
  
Duo maugréa une insulte en anglais pour lui-même et se leva.  
  
_Je vais voir Quatre et j'arrive.  
  
Et sur cela il partit en direction de la cuisine. Heero soupira. Il monta les marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres en pensant que Trowa n'était pas aussi lourd que ne l'aurait suggéré sa carrure.  
  
Finalement il le borda en remarquant les frissons de froid du pilote de Heavy arms. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et parla de tout et de n'importe quoi pour rassurer Trowa. Il prit grand plaisir à parler et à s'écouter parler.  
  
Et Trowa semblait se calmer avec le son de sa voix. Heero poussa de nouveau un soupire.  
  
_Trowa. Je ne sais que penser. Je veux t'aider et mes efforts sont vains. Pourquoi Quatre provoque une telle réaction chez toi ? Est-ce parce que tu l'aimes ?  
  
Et que...Tu l'as vu comme moi dans les bras de Duo. J'ai vus ton trouble. Tu le rejettes car tu es jaloux de son amour pour Duo ? J'ai besoin de réponse pour t'aider. Sache que je suis là. Et que je ressens la même chose que toi...  
  
Sa voix s'étrangla, incapable de parler plus. Dans le couloir, Duo s'était figé. Il revint sur ses pas et fit du bruit sur les marches de l'escalier pour annoncer son arrivée.  
  
Wufeï regardait Quatre du coin de l'?il. Le pilote de Sand rock s'était assis sur une chaise, fixait la table en face de lui et gardait le silence. D'habitude, cela ne le gênait pas.  
  
Il priait souvent Nataku de bâillonner Duo juste le temps de compter dix secondes. Il était rarement exaucé. Il gardait volontairement ses distances, selon les principes de son entraînement en tant que pilote de l'Altron.  
  
Mais la situation exigeait un comportement moins solitaire. Sans le vouloir, il était venu à apprécier les autres pilotes. De ce fait, il avait cru que cela nuirait à sa concentration dans son gundam. Au contraire, il était devenu meilleur.  
  
« On devient plus fort lorsque l'on a quelqu'un à protéger. »  
  
Bon, en ce qui concerne Duo, il y avait encore du travail. Cependant, il comprenait les comportements de Heero et Trowa. Il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient été choisit pour être pilotes. Mais pour Quatre et Duo, il était plutôt dérouté.  
  
Duo était tout le contraire de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un tueur implacable. Quatre était d'une personnalité si douce qu'il était surprenant de le voir en première ligne d'une guerre. Pourtant, ils étaient indispensables.  
  
Sans eux, les missions échoueraient, l'entente entre les pilotes serait impossible... Quatre et son Uchuu no kokoro, son innocence comme protection, cachant une toute autre personne. Le pilote de Sand rock savait être sans pitié face aux mobils dolls.  
  
_Pourquoi il me repousse ?  
  
Wufeï s'installa lui aussi.  
  
_Tu as sentit ses émotions cette fois ?  
  
_Non, pas vraiment. Tout est confus chez Trowa. Mais j'ai ressentis qu'il refusait ma présence.  
  
_Trowa ou Trowihéma ?  
  
_Je sais pas. Les deux peut être.  
  
_Café ?  
  
_Heu...oui, merci.  
  
Le pilote à la queue de cheval sévère se leva et fit couler du café, préparant en même temps les tasses et le sucre.  
  
_Du lait ?  
  
_Une pointe seulement.  
  
Wufeï s'exécuta et posa le tout sur la table.  
  
_Qu'éprouves-tu pour Barton ?  
  
Teinte rouge subite et recherche de trou de sourie immédiat, telle est la réaction de Quatre. Wufeï retint à grande peine son sourire.  
  
_C'est un ami.  
  
_Un ami ? Tu es sur ? Je l'ai observé. Et j'ai vus qu'il était secoué de t'avoir surprit en compagnie très proche de Maxwell. Vous étiez dans une position ambiguë.  
  
Quatre baissa la tête et s'enferma dans le mutisme.  
  
_Il est, je dirais, normal, que tu ne veuilles m'expliquer. Mais il faudrait que tu parles si toi et Duo...Pour vous déjà, car je pense que vous ne vous êtes pas déclaré l'un l'autre. Ensuite pour Barton. Qu'il ne souffre pas dans l'incertitude. Il sera raisonnable.  
  
_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
  
_Alors ?  
  
Quatre resta muet, serrant les poings. Wufeï n'insista pas, voyant bien que cela ne servirait à rien.  
  
_Ne le prend pas mal.  
  
Et il partit, ajoutant lorsque la porte se fermait.  
  
_Si tu veux de la compagnie, ou quelqu'un qui fasse la navette entre toi et là-haut, fais le moi savoir.  
  
Wufeï chercha le tableau des services de repas placé au dessus du téléphone fixe. Il fit une grimace. C'était son tour de faire le repas.  
  
« Wufeï, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui me lis à Duo. Plus que des amis, plus que des frères, mais pas amants. »  
  
Duo jouait avec son poignard à coté de Trowa. Il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait entendu par mégarde. Heero faisait tout ces efforts pour lui. Pour gagner son c?ur ?  
  
Il ne l'avait pas vu. Le voilà aveugle face à Heero. Duo ne cachait pas son air triste. Avant, pour lui, tout avait été bien délimité.  
  
Enfin, c'est relatif. Trowa est un ami, pareil pour Wuffie. Quatre, un amour platonique, la séduction étant dans l'esprit, les gestes sont d'un amour fraternel.  
  
Heero...une énigme. Le soldat parfait était si froid, si distant. Et ce qu'il avait dévoilé dernièrement le déboussolait. Son physique était agréable...voir très intéressant...  
  
Mais lui, Duo, était normalement mort ! Donc il n'aurait jamais dût le rencontrer. Il n'aurait jamais dût tomber amoureux de lui. Sauf que, lorsqu'il repensait à la voix de Heero le berçant, son attention, sa véritable personnalité...  
  
Il lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Heero...Devait-il laisser son c?ur aller ou écouter le destin qui aurait dût être. Le destin...Etait-il écrit qu'il devait rater sa mort et errer à la recherche des incendiaires, vouant sa vie aux ténèbres et à la vengeance ?  
  
Un sourire Shinigami se forma sur ses lèvres. Heero allait devoir prouver sa détermination...  
  
  
  
Ichigo(se ruant sur le micro-onde) : Faim !  
  
Quatre : La fanficseuse passe tout son temps libre devant l'ordinateur.  
  
Duo : Elle adore nous torturer.  
  
Ichigo : Non ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit de fics avec de la torture ! Ca me donne une idée tient...  
  
Wufeï : Par Nataku ! Duo si je t'attrape !  
  
Ichigo : ...J'te mords ! Je devrai arrêter de regarder les pubs moi ! Il paraît que cela grille les neurones. Mauvais.  
  
Heero : La suite ?  
  
Ichigo : Heu, ben...ça suit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Quatre et Trowa seront-ils le premier couple ? Quels sont les malheurs que Duo fera subir à Heero ? Wufeï sera l'éternel solitaire ?  
  
Duo : Quelque chose qui ressemble à un citron ?  
  
Ichigo : Non. On a de jeune lecteur.  
  
Duo : Je proposais comme ça moi...  
  
Ichigo : Et je te rappel que c'est une fics qui tourne autour de Trowa. Enfin...Ca commence avec ces cauchemars et cela se termine avec la fin de ceux-ci.  
  
Duo : Mouais. Je trouvais que tu passais plus de révélations sur mon compte qu'autre chose.  
  
Ichigo : Y-en a encore sur toi. Mais je vais maintenant sur Heero, puis sur Wufeï.  
  
Quatre : La fics risque d'être longue.  
  
Ichigo : J'en ferai pas un roman...je l'espère. 


	6. Un souvenir de trop 6

Série : Gundam wing. Auteur : Ichigo. Genre : Bischounen, yaoï, léger ooc. Note : On va faire finalement des couples classiques : 1x2 et 3x4. Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais le conte lut par trowa est de mon imagination. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
  
  
« Trowa »  
  
chapitre 6 : aveugle horizon.  
  
Heero fixait son regard de cobalt sur l'écran, dodelinant légèrement de la tête. Il avait passé trop de temps devant l'ordinateur pour sa recherche et malgré le repos qu'il s'était accordé en présence de Duo, la fatigue s'insinuait en lui.  
  
Petite précision : Cela faisait près des trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit et la douleur des émotions qu'il ressentait le consumait lentement. Il ne put retenir un bâillement et ferma aussitôt sa bouche de peur que Duo ne l'entende et ne fasse une raillerie sur le thème du soldat parfait dans tout ses états.  
  
Se concentrer pour Trowa.  
  
Connecté sur le réseau privé des pirates de l'informatique, Heero tentait de délimiter un champ d'action grâce à des mots clefs suggérés dans le message. Il avait essayé « Trowihéma », « cauchemars », et tous les autres mots de la phrase sinistre.  
  
A bout de ressource, le pilote de Wing appuya son dos contre le dossier de son siège. Il avait réussit à récupéré une image glissé dans le message, comme une signature de son auteur.  
  
Mais pareil, cette signature était inconnue des services officiels et officieux. Un nouveau sur les réseau ou une signature particulière à Trowa. Ou un défi lancé à celui qui tenterait de remonter la piste électronique. Heero rageait de son impossibilité à trouver quelque chose de sur.  
  
Un grand félin stylisé en relief avec la trace d'un coup de patte possédant trois griffes. Et le funambule qui tracassait Quatre. Peut être une piste intéressante mais qui n'avait rien révélé aussi. Un jeu , inversé ?  
  
La signature étant le vraie message et le gift animé, le code de l'auteur à l'effigie de Trowa. Faut-il montrer la signature à Trowa, au risque d'une violente réaction ? Heero souria tout de même en se rappelant qu'il avait cassé le code du virus dissimulé dans le message.  
  
Ainsi, il avait trouvé la solution et programmé un anti-virus acceptable. Cela lui avait coûté l'ordinateur infecté mais en le vendant sur le marché noir, l'anti-virus allait lui rapporter plus. Une chance de faire sortir l'auteur du virus de sa cachette virtuelle. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas immédiatement, se redressant brusquement pour se pencher sur le clavier.  
  
F.U.N.A.M.B.U.L.E.  
  
Le mot s'inscrivit sur une petite case à l'écran. Une flèche glissa et appuya sur l'icône de recherche. Un minuteur apparut sur le coin droit et fit tourner son aiguille rouge, indiquant le temps mit pour sa demande à éplucher le réseau.  
  
Entre temps, Heero attrapa une cannette de boisson à coté de son PC. Il en but une gorgée tout en préparant mentalement son plan pour vendre l'anti-virus qu'il avait nommé PARACHUTE en raison de la chute du funambule. Un moyen de capturer toute les connections sur son site de vente anonyme et de leur mettre un traceur.  
  
Un sourire plus inquiétant fleurit sur ses lèvres. Une idée venait de le traverser. Lui aussi allait créer un programme inédit spécialement pour la situation. En réalité, un système de verrouillage ajouté au programme initiale présent sur son site. Une petite merveille qui devrait occuper son adversaire un moment, histoire de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un débutant en matière de piratage.  
  
Il prit un stylo et nota sur un carnet l'organisation de son prochain travail informatique. Un léger signale sonore le fit lever la tête, et il poussa un grognement sans équivalent, neutre, le « Hn. ».  
  
Une liste de site venait de s'écrire sur l'écran. Le résultat de la recherche, à peine trois sites importants et deux auxiliaires. Heero commença en détail ses visites sur les sites trouvés.  
  
Seulement cinq, se sera rapide.  
  
  
  
Trowa ouvrit un ?il, le seul visible, alors que l'autre était caché par une mèche de cheveux. Un éclair noir bondit instantanément à ses cotés, bienveillant et souriant.  
  
_Bonsoir Tro-man.  
  
_...  
  
Duo grimaça et se reprit en vitesse.  
  
_Il est 19 heures et 13 minutes. La bonne odeur que tu sens n'est autre que Wufeï qui cuisine un plat de sa colonie. On dirait aussi qu'il cuisine les injures. Quatre est endormit sur le canapé du salon, une couverture au sol. Sommeil agité. Et le blue ice ne décolle pas de son ordinateur, comme d'habitude. Toi, tu as beaucoup dormit après une seconde crise assez spectaculaire. Tu agissais comme si tu avais les mains liées. Si tu me racontais ton rêve maintenant ?  
  
Trowa inspira longuement, goûtant avec joie le silence venu à la suite de la tirade de l'américain. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde essoufflé.  
  
Enfin, il se résigna à le faire, sachant le jeune homme natté capable de prendre la faux de Death scythe et de le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait satisfait sa curiosité.  
  
  
  
Heero retint de justesse un cri de joie lorsque le curseur posé sur un petit funambule noyé dans l'image des activités du cirque lui permit d'accéder à un lien caché. Il mit tout de suite en route sa disquette de protection et alla sur le lieu indiqué. L'image dissimulée dans le message reçut par Trowa se défit du fond crème de l'écran du site.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils, un rien rieur. La partie pouvait commencer à être engagée.  
  
  
  
Trowa se détendit sous la main posée en signe de soutien par Duo. Etrangement, il sentait en lui un instinct sauvage se manifester, comme une petite voix à coté de son esprit. Et il sut au moment même où cette voix parla enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux frère d'arme, d'une présence qui avait été toujours, un guide patient.  
  
La cause de son rapprochement naturel envers les lions du cirque de son enfance. Grâce aux cauchemars, il pouvait de nouveau l'entendre, et se sentiment d'être protégé, d'être fort, de protéger ceux auxquels il tient. Il était à nouveau complet, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui indispensable. Bahévar, son frère tigre.  
  
/ Bon réveil Trowihéma ?/  
  
« Oui, merci. »  
  
Rassuré, Bahévar se tut afin de laisser Trowa au prise avec la réalité. Trowa ne lui en voulut pas. Une ombre de sourire se fit même sur ses lèvres. Ce qui cloua Duo par terre, croyant être dans un rêve ou bien dans la quatrième dimension.  
  
_Trowa ? Tu vas bien ?  
  
_Les crises ne se feront plus. Descendons dans le salon. Quatre ne risque rien.  
  
Duo secoua vivement sa tête avant d'assimiler parfaitement les paroles de son ami.  
  
_Ok. Réunion dans le salon. Vais prévenir Heero en passant devant sa chambre.  
  
Ce qui ne fut pas la peine puisque Heero déboula de sa chambre juste devant les deux pilotes.  
  
  
  
Quatre s'étira langoureusement, appréciant ses mouvements félins et l'état demi-éveillé dans lequel il était plongé. On descendit les escaliers.  
  
Il se retourna, cligna des yeux tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ne cherchant pas encore qui pouvait venir. Il passa en revue les hypothèse possible.  
  
C'est à dire, seulement Heero puisque Trowa ne devait pas se montrer à lui et que Duo le suivait comme son ombre, fidèle à son engagement. Oups, ils étaient plusieurs, lui informa son Uchuu no kokoro.  
  
Non !  
  
Avec effroi, Quatre vit Heero puis Trowa et derrière, Duo.  
  
Paniqué, Quatre sauta du canapé et courut prendre la première porte qui lui passait sous la main. En l'occurrence, la porte d'entrée.  
  
En pleine confusion en songeant à l'imprudence de Trowa, l'inconscience de Duo et l'indifférence de Heero, il ne remarqua pas qu'il prenait les escaliers de service pour sortir du bâtiment. Finalement, il stoppa au rez de chaussé et perdu dans sa réflexion de fuite, il perçut tout de même des pas qui le rejoignaient.  
  
Empathie aidant, il reconnut Trowa. En se mordant les lèvres le pilote de Sand rock se réfugia dans le garage, ne voulant pas attirer des espions en sortant du repère. Il ferma la porte et colla son dos derrière, mettant tout son espoir pour que cet obstacle suffise.  
  
_Allah, venez à mon aide...  
  
On frappa doucement sur la porte afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Quatre se tendit, bloquant la porte de tout son poids en priant que Trowa ne force pas. Il se surprit à vouloir parler, mais est-ce que cela suffisait pour déclencher une réaction imprévisible ?  
  
Il maudit si fort Duo qu'il fut persuadé que l'américain l'ait entendu. Pourtant, Trowa restait près de la porte, alors il tenta le coup.  
  
_Va-t-en. Tu as donc oublié les crises ?  
  
_Je n'en ferais plus jamais. Tout au plus des cauchemars, mais pas de perte de connaissance ou autre.  
  
_Et moi ? Ma présence ne te...  
  
_C'est finit Quatre. C'est finit...Ouvre maintenant. Heero veut nous parler de ses découvertes.  
  
Le jeune homme blond ne se fit pas prier deux fois et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face au pilote de Heavy arms. Trop heureux pour avoir la moindre gêne, il embrassa Trowa sur le front et le serra fort contre lui.  
  
_Je suis content de pouvoir de nouveau te voir.  
  
Quatre ne desserra pas ses bras et il sentit son ami finir par le serrer à son tour avec plus de réserve.  
  
_Moi aussi...  
  
Finalement ils se séparèrent et remontèrent dans l'appartement qui leur servait de cachette entre deux missions.  
  
  
  
Heero était sur le canapé, Duo à l'autre extrémité jaugeant un de ces cocktails d'un ton de connaisseur. Wufeï sortit de la cuisine, son chignon un peu défait et revêtu d'un tablier, s'installa sur un fauteuil.  
  
Tel fut la vision de Quatre et Trowa quand ils rentrèrent dans le salon. Trowa prit le dernier fauteuil, et Quatre préféra s'asseoir à coté du Shinigami qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Et lui présenta son verre en clignant un ?il vers Trowa.  
  
_Goûte ça. C'est un mélange exquis pas fort en alcool.  
  
Duo savait pertinemment que Quatre ne tenait pas l'alcool alors il ne dit rien lorsque ce dernier ne prit que quelques gouttes du cocktail fait maison.  
  
_En effet. Pas mal. Tu t'améliores.  
  
Et Quatre fut surprit que cela soit aussi vrai. Avant, les mélanges étaient désastreux. Mais à force de persévérer dans le domaine, il était parvenu à une certaine maîtrise.  
  
_Bon, qu'avait tu as nous communiquer Heero ?  
  
L'interpellé sortit de ses idées noires et regarda les pilotes tour à tour.  
  
_J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
_D'abord les bonnes ! Sinon les mauvaises vont gâcher le plaisir que l'on aura à entendre celles qui sont prometteuses.  
  
Duo avait parlé. Et Heero respecta sa demande.  
  
_J'ai réussi à casser le virus contenu dans le message et retrouvé sa trace sur le réseau des pirates de L3. L'auteur est nouveau sur le circuit mais il est irréprochable. Il s'appelle Sôji et semble très documenté sur ton cirque, Trowa. Je vais tenter de l'appâter dans les mailles d'un filet de mouchards. A première vue il est sur L3 en ce moment.  
  
Les mauvaises...Catherine, la lanceuse de couteaux va être prochainement la victime de Sôji.  
  
Un froid mortel s'était abattu sur les pilotes. Trowa paraissait indifférent, et cela permit de confirmer aux autres qu'il faisait semblant.  
  
_Les ?  
  
Souligna un Wufeï pensif.  
  
_Les professeurs nous ont donnés une mission à effectuer, au minimum trois gundams dessus.  
  
  
  
_En route pour L3 ! Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et fermer les bouchons des bouteilles car le décollage va secouer. Vent qui forcit de l'ouest mais ciel dégagé. La communication est parfaite, celle des caméras idem. La navette s'envolera dans trentes secondes. Vingt-neuf. Vingt-huit. Vingt- se...  
  
_Baka.  
  
_Heero. Ce n'est pas un mot que l'on peut utiliser pour dire au revoir.  
  
_Baka no Duo.  
  
_O désespoir..., ô vieillesse ennemie...J'ai deux amouuuuur, la canterbro la kronenbouuuurg, la canterbro c'est pour l'boulot, la kronenbourg c'est pour toujouuuuuuurs.  
  
La navette décolla en emportant Duo et Trowa. Duo chantait encore dans le commutateur et Trowa essayait de rester d'un calme olympien.  
  
Heero, au sol dans Wing, soupira tout en augmentant légèrement le volume du son. Wing, Sand rock et Altron devaient les rejoindre après leur mission à la limite du royaume de Sank.  
  
_J'ai deux ennemiiiiiiies, l'eau de badoit l'eau de vichyyyyy...  
  
Heero resta une seconde à apprécier la voix chaude de Duo comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait l'entendre. En fait, elle allait lui manquer. Duo était le joyeux luron de l'équipe et sa voix hypnotisait, obligeant tous ceux qui l'écoutaient de ne plus penser au soucis du moment.  
  
_J'ai deux passiooooonnnnnns...  
  
A la suite, Heero coupa brutalement la transmission alors que Duo poussait un rauque son d'agonisant sûrement dû aux mains de Trowa pressées sur son cou. Quatre rougissa furieusement et Wufeï feignit de ne pas s'occuper de la voix.  
  
Le temps du trajet, Trowa ouvrit le livre et le lut à haute voix pour que Duo en profite.  
  
  
  
« Au royaume du désert, la mer de sable s'étendait en toutes horizons. Et un matin, un jeune prince s'éveilla avec la conviction d'un rêve réalisable et existant. Dans les brumes de la nuit étoilées, le prince avait entrevue l'univers du gardien de l'eau du ciel, sentit sa fraîcheur, humé son parfum lourd, touché son air humide.  
  
Convaincu, il se rappela les images que seuls les morts voient au moment où ils sont emportés. Il était toujours en vie. Cela lui suffit pour qu'il en déduit sa chance de survivre à la découverte d'un tel endroit.  
  
Le prince en parla autour de lui. Reçut sourires de naïfs, indifférences, respects, dérisions. Il se passa une année d'abondance et peu à peu le prince oublia.  
  
Une seconde fois, le rêve s'empara de sa nuit. Il vit une source creusée dans la roche lisse, la mousse grimpante s'accrochant à la paroi liquide et transparente. Il marchait dans l'herbe effleuré de rosée, ses pieds ne ressentaient la fatigue. Les sons disparates parvinrent à ses oreilles, proclamant la diversité de la forêt, sa vivacité, son danger. Enchanté, le prince s'imprégna des impressions enivrantes.  
  
De nouveau le prince en parla. De nouveau il reçut aucune réaction valable à de l'intéressement. Ou même à une ébauche d'explication. Il se passa une année d'abondance et le prince perdit ses visions au fil des jours.  
  
Une troisième fois, le prince rendit visite à l'étrange lieu impossible grâce aux songes de la nuit. Un visage surtout domina son attention, doux, tendre, contemplant un tigre s'ébattre dans le courant de la source. Un jeune homme de son age, plus grand et élancé à la souplesse, à la vitesse de la course.  
  
Lorsque les regards se croisèrent, le prince n'eut plus de doute. Il voyait le gardien de la pluie dans son domaine, serein, sage, mystérieux. Le prince allait à sa rencontre, tendant la paume de sa main en guise de paix. Une paix se retrouvant en chaque chose dans la forêt à cet instant. Et le gardien prit sa main sans animosité, curieux de vérifier que cela n'était pas une illusion.  
  
Le prince en parla à tous les conteurs.  
  
Et les conteurs colportèrent ses rêves dans le désert.  
  
Et l'année qui vint fut la pire.  
  
Les vivres se tarirent comme l'eau ne venait pas. Prévoyant, le peuple du désert avaient accumulé des réserves et de se fait, parvint à tenir.  
  
La quatrième année ne s'annonça pas meilleur. Et on parla d'espoir en les rêves du prince. Des hommes loyaux se regroupèrent afin de partir en quête de la vision, en compagnie du prince. Ce dernier accepta malgré ses responsabilités, ayant confiance en ses s?urs instruites.  
  
Longue fut sa quête, érodant les volontés farouches. Le voyage épuisa à la limite chacun. Jusqu'à ce que, à l'horizon, un trait sombre se détacha du bleu et de l'ocre caillouteux. Ils parvinrent à une zone frontière et ensuite à la jungle.  
  
L'endroit de repos ne l'était pas et beaucoup furent touchés de maladies inconnues. Ne pouvant reculer, le prince mit son espoir en la connaissance du gardien pour les guérir. Cependant la forêt était aussi grande que le désert.  
  
Un à un, les compagnons d'infortunes du prince tombèrent dans un sommeil infinie. Les survivants meurtries en concevèrent de la ranc?ur. Mais rare furent les personnes épargnées.  
  
Le prince eut toute les larmes de son c?ur à les perdre, deux par deux, lui rappelant les deux années perdues elles aussi par son erreur. Ils ne furent bientôt que sept à chercher le gardien.  
  
Sept, ils seront à le retrouver et à le capturer, tuant en même temps... »  
  
Duo lorgna sur Trowa qui s'était arrêté en étouffant sa voix. Inquiet de la pâleur de son ami, l'assassin vérifia le mode automatique de la navette et défit sa ceinture de sécurité.  
  
_Tro ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?  
  
Trowa détourna un instant la tête et finalement poursuivit la phrase.  
  
« , tuant en même temps le tigre le défendant comme un frère. Le courage de l'animal émut les hommes du désert et ils lui rendirent par la suite hommage. Ainsi termina la vie de Bahévar, l'esprit millénaire des roches de grès rouges, en mémoire de tout ce qui à une fin. »  
  
_Bahévar, le nom que tu nous donnait dans ton cauchemar...  
  
_...  
  
_Ce livre raconte l'histoire que tu vivais en cauchemar. Tu dois être le gardien. Qui sais ? Peu être Sôji est le prince revanchard du conte.  
  
_Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Un des compagnons du prince. Un du palais du désert. Un conteur qui désire que se conte tombe dans l'oublie par peur que la tragédie ne se reproduise.  
  
_Tro ?  
  
_Mmh ?  
  
_Continu de lire. Cela influence drôlement sur ta capacité à communiquer et j'aime ça.  
  
_Du-o...  
  
Twit. Twit. Twit. Twit.  
  
_On arrive sur L3 !  
  
_Catherine...Souffla l'ancien saltimbanque du cirque.  
  
La navette plongea dans l'air, se couvrant d'une coque de chaleur, déployant des ailes stabilisant pour mieux naviguer. Sur terre, Le gundam Sand rock surveillait les allées et venues de militaires dans un campement d'OZ.  
  
Duo : Je pourrais faire un truc dans le cirque à trowa ?  
  
Ichigo : C'est prévu.  
  
Duo : Chouette !  
  
Trowa : J'ai peur de comprendre.  
  
Ichigo : Pardon ?  
  
Trowa : PAS LANCEUR DE COUTEAU ! C'EST LE JOB A CATHERINE !  
  
Ichigo: Mais non. C'est trop dangereux. Il risquerait de prendre pour cible les spectateurs.  
  
Duo : La confiance règne.  
  
Ichigo : Duduonet. Je sais que tu es un ange.  
  
Duo : Ichigooooo...  
  
Trowa : Pas Shinigami hélas...  
  
Duo : Je le veux pour cible vivante ! Je remplacerai Catherine ! Je ne viserai pas pour voir jusqu'où il tiendra ! RAAAAAHHH !!!!  
  
Ichigo : Du calme. C'est pour Sôji cette partie de l'histoire.  
  
Duo : Tu me files son numéro de téléphone ? 


	7. Un souvenir de trop 7

Série : Gundam wing Auteur : Ichigo. Genre : Bishounen, yaoï, léger ooc Note : on va faire finalement des couples classiques : 1x2 et 3x4. Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop...  
  
  
  
« Trowa »  
  
chapitre 7 : néant repos  
  
Duo battait des mains et affichait un grand sourire tandis que devant lui défilait les artistes du cirque de Trowa. Qui aurait cru que l'assassin infaillible était aussi un enfant au c?ur d'artichaut ? Il portait encore du noir, une touche de blanc à son col rappelant celui des prêtres. Une longue natte de cheveux couleur miel faisant sa fierté. Il applaudissait les tours de forces des artistes en même temps qu'une foule de spectateurs dans les gradins. Lui se tenait à l'écart, derrière un rideau, près de la sortie de la piste de sable. Ses yeux brillaient de ravissement alors qu'une troupe de clown entrait dans la scène pour chambouler le numéro de trois acrobates. Bientôt il éclata de rire. Un jeune homme lui toucha l'épaule pour avoir son attention. Duo se retourna au quart de tour et continua de sourire en voyant son ami fin près pour sa première prestation de la soirée. Il devait être le dernier clown à entrer, poursuivit par une jeune femme outrée. Il était en possession de son sac à main et Catherine devait le reprendre et se venger en l'attachant sur une cible. Pour lui lancer les couteaux cachés dans le dit sac à main. Un peu de moral inculqué aux petits garnements joyeux. Trowa déboula à son tour, peinant avec les chaussures démesurés et le pantalon gonflant. Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Trowa jouait son rôle à merveille, surprenant Duo dans son aisance loin de l'indifférence habituelle. La suite fit pleurer de joie le pilote de Death scythe. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua la lanceuse de couteau et des huées amusées se précipitaient sur le pauvre clown voleur qui a eut la peur de sa vie. Tout les trois allèrent se reposer un peu dans une caravane avant leur prochain passage. Catherine s'affala sur le petit canapé et commença à retirer les couteaux pour les ranger. Trowa enlevait son demi-masque de clown et son costume. Duo sortit trois verres d'un placard mural et prit la bouteille déjà entamée par ses soins auparavant. Il poussa un soupir et servit les verres qu'il posa sur une table. _C'était fantastique ! Génial ! _C'est comme cela que tu assures la protection de Trowa ? En regardant les artistes ? Catherine lui adressa un petit sourire coquin. Ses cheveux châtains bouclées encadraient un joli visage empreint de douceur. Elle avait tout de suite captivé Duo par son charme naturel. _Rien d'anormal. Au fait Cathie. Beaux lancés. Mais contracte moins ton autre bras pour qu'il puisse suivre le mouvement de torsion. La précision sera meilleur. _Heu... Trowa s'empara d'un verre et le fit tourner dans sa main. _Duo est très doué. Ecoute ses conseils. Sauf si se sont des bêtises. _Mais Tro ! Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi ? Ce sont des bêtises sensées ! Catherine rigola en pensant à l'épisode dont Trowa faisait références. Vexé, Duo bu une gorgée du vin sans attendre les deux artistes. Il ouvrit alors de grand yeux et recracha immédiatement tout en renversant le verre de Trowa et le dernier. Il se rinça la bouche longtemps à l'eau clair et daigna ensuite s'expliquer. _Acide prussique. Un poison dans le vin. Trowa fixait son verre brisé qu'il avait à peine porté à ses lèvres. _Il est ici. Mais Heero parlait seulement de Catherine. Il nous viserait tous ? Duo se posa à coté de la lanceuse de couteaux encore secouée. _Avant, il n'y avait pas de poison. Donc il est capable de : soit entré par effraction dans une caravane, soit être parmi les artistes du cirque. Il cherche à tuer de n'importe quel manière. Une revanche indirecte ne lui fait pas peur. Et il ne dit rien pour nous faire comprendre ses agissement. Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à une vengeance. A moins qu'il n'est prévu que seul Trowa détecterai le poison à cause de son entraînement. Dans ce cas il aurait été trop tard pour Catherine et sa mort aurai été juste devant ses yeux. Trouble. Tristesse. Colère. Epié. Invisible. Le bon cocktail. Donc il ignorait ma présence. Trowa hocha la tête. _Il sait que tu es là Duo. Il te visera après Catherine car tu es le plus proche du lieu du cirque et que je suis là pour te voir. _Possible. Ou bien il attendait de moi se que j'ai fait. Reconnaître le poison. Mettre la pression sur toi et essayer de voir nos capacités. Faisons croire à Sôji que Catherine meure ou est mal en point. Elle sera écartée de toute menace pendant un moment suffisant. Ensuite il se concentrera sur moi ou sur toi. Je te remplacerai lors du tour du funambule. _Non. _Si. _Tu n'es même pas capable de le faire ! Duo attrapa un tabouret et se mit en équilibre sur un pied. Il se mit ensuite lui même en équilibre d'une seule main.  
  
Heero entendit un signal sonore juste en rentrant de la mission. Elle avait été épuisante mais effectuée sans accro conséquent. Wing devait refaire sa peinture, Altron un bon nettoyage et Sand rock voir un bon forgeron pour lui réparer une de ces faucilles. Heero alluma par habitude son ordinateur et remarqua qu'il avait reçut au même moment un message. Quatre et Wufeï arrivèrent et ils visionnèrent ensemble le message. Sur une corde traversant de par en par l'écran, Six boites de conserves vides étaient alignées. Sur chaque boite, une photo d'identité y était collée comme une étiquette. De gauche à droite. Catherine, Duo, Wufeï, Quatre, Heero et Trowa. Une bouteille affichant clairement qu'elle contenait du poison fit son apparition au dessus de la première boite de conserve, c'est à dire Catherine. La bouteille se renversa sur la boite et celle-ci tomba de la corde. Le message s'arrêtait là. Catherine venait de mourir par empoisonnement. Et la prochaine cible était Duo.  
  
Un, deux. Deux coups de feu claquèrent dans un silence mortel. Puis des cris de terreur. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe contre le sol après avoir quitté un filin suspendu. La foule qui panique. L'horreur d'un corps immobile entouré de rouge. Une corolle de sang. Son propre sang.  
  
De nouveau le son étrange d'un message électronique reçut. Heero regarda l'icône clignotante avec angoisse intérieur. Wufeï mit le pilotage automatique avant de rejoindre Quatre et Heero. Ils avaient prit la première navette sous la main en direction de L3 et espéraient ne pas arriver trop tard. Heero cliqua enfin sur l'icône. Et se qu'ils craignaient. La corde sur l'écran proposant la liste des victimes prêtes à tomber. Le son les surprend. Deux coups de feu qui ont raison de la seconde boite de conserve. Duo n'était plus. Et la victime suivante regardait la menace annoncée. Wufeï.  
  
Les trois pilotes de gundams s'étaient présentés à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Les vêtements de travers en témoignaient. Ils n'avaient pris aucun moment pour être un peu correct devant les infirmiers. Les regards surprit glissaient sur eux en permanence. Mais c'était le cadet de leur soucis. _Chambre 216. _Merci. Quatre rejoignit les deux autres et ils montèrent des escaliers qui ne paraissaient finir. Ils poussèrent une porte et longèrent un couloir spacieux fréquentés par des personnes habillées de blouses blanches. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une plaque métallique affichant le numéro 216. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sur un Trowa neutre, hormis la présence d'un pistolet caché derrière son dos. Il les laissa entrer. Catherine sortit de sa retraite dans un placard, une lueur effrayée ancrée, semblait-il, à jamais dans ses yeux. Au centre de la pièce, un lit médical entouré de machines. Duo, pale comme un fantôme, sans vie, était étendu et recouvert de bandages. Heero ne croyait pas que Duo avait encore une étincelle de vie tant le contraste était frappant face au souvenir d'un duo frais et rieur. Pourtant l'étincelle se lisait sur le cardiogramme à coté. Trowa restait assis sur une chaise à le contempler, se maudissant de son imprudence. Rien ne transparaissait mais Quatre en devinait l'ampleur comme on aperçoit le haut d'un iceberg et que l'on connaît la partie hors du champ de vision. En fait, il ne voyait même pas le corps de Duo. Il repassait sans cesse l'action qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Il avait été aussi étonné de reconnaître que malgré toute les fois où il l'avait désiré, lorsque l'on avait tué Duo, un trou énorme s'était produit en lui. Tué n'était pas le mot. Pas celui employé par les médecins qui louaient la force de l'assassin et croyaient quelque peu à un rétablissement des plus réussit...avec l'aide du temps. Mais quand Trowa regardait le Duo allongé sur le lit, « Tué » était le seul état possible pour expliquer l'absence. Pareil en ce qui concerne la vie qui jadis était dans les yeux de Catherine, sa s?ur. Tué. Il s'était attaché à Duo et maintenant en percevait les conséquences. La paix du royaume de Sank prenait en compte ce genre d'éventualité, la mort d'un pilote. Le vivre était autre chose. Pour tous, même pour Wufeï et Heero. _Il avait pris ma place sur le numéro de funambule. On avait fait en sorte que la ressemblance soi valable pour les spectateurs. Et au milieu du câble...Deux balles tiré d'un fusil de model récent...Rien put faire. Duo a évité que les balles ne touchent un organe vitale. L'une a frôlée le c?ur... Heero parla à la suite de Trowa. _C'est Duo qui était visé, non toi. On a reçut un message qui le prouve. _Mais, alors, comment Sôji a-t-il sut que celui qui faisait le funambule était Duo ? Moi seul et lui même le savions. _La prochaine cible est Wufeï. Trowa se tourna un instant pour voir le chinois afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop tard, que sa vie n'était pas prise, pas encore. Un sentiment de calme le traversa en remarquant la sérénité de son ami pourtant menacé. /Quelque chose ne vas pas./ Bahévar ! « Qui a-t-il mon frère ? » /Mon instinct me hurle que ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une vengeance normale. Ce n'est pas ce qui croit être./ Trowa médita les mots mystérieux du tigre. « Sais tu quelque chose en plus ? Un indice ? » /Non. Mais ton ami à la longue crinière de fleuve sait. Il ne peut pas en parler./ Une longue crinière de fleuve, ce ne pouvait être que Duo avec sa natte. La tresse représentant le tumulte d'un fleuve. Il eut la soudaine envie de se recentrer sur le principal, sur sa raison de vivre, de combattre. Il revit alors le couché de soleil le soir du début de l'horreur, au royaume de Sank. Ses amis autour de lui lors de son anniversaire. Le sourire des enfants devant le spectacle du cirque. Le sourire du petit garçon quand il l'avait protégé, et ramené auprès de sa mère lors d'une attaque d'Oz. Les sourires des gens survivants du bombardement de la colonie L4 dans un petit village, libres et heureux de l'être, maîtres à nouveau de leurs avenirs. C'est pour cela qu'il vivait. Même si son existence ressemblait à un cauchemar, il donnait une part de rêve aux autres. Il entendit la voix des pilotes sans la comprendre, perdu à l'intérieur de lui. Il savait qu'il avait les yeux vague et aucune réaction. Pourtant il s'entendit grogner, comme un tigre demandant à ce que les limites de son territoire soit respectées par de jeunes ignorants et imprudents. /Restez à l'écart. Ne le dérangez pas, ou.../ Tilt. « Bahévar ? » Son frère avait pris possession de son corps pour gronder un avertissement ?! « Bahévar ! Ils sont inquiets ! » /Je les rassure. Je te protège./ « Ils ne te comprennes pas. » /Si compliqué.../ Trowa ressurgit immédiatement dans son corps, se sentant braqué par quatre paires d'yeux étonnés. _Oh. Pardon. Quatre s'avança juste devant Trowa et le gifla. Stupeur des autres. Trowa ne savait quoi penser, comment réagir. /Et maintenant ?/ « Bahévar ! » _Bahévar !...Oups. Trowa se rendit compte qu'il était grillé, carbonisé, noir rouge et complètement idiot. Le tigre eut la gentillesse de ne rien dire. Il garderait ces réflexions pour plus tard. Quatre continuait sur sa lancée. _Ne pas te déranger ou ? Des menaces ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Puis il s'interrompit en captant se que Trowa avait lâché malencontreusement. _Bahévar ? C'est quoi ? _ Heu...Une question à la fois...C'est un esprit d'un tigre qui est en moi. Ce que tu as entendu avec ton don était Bahévar. Il ne cherchait qu'à éviter que vous ne me dérangiez dans mes pensées et aussi vous rassurer car il me protègerait si une personne à le malheur de me bousculer. « Voilà, en gros, tout est dit. » /En gros ? Tu te moque de moi ? Tu n'en as dit que la surface d'un pot remplit de crème à lait./ Trowa reprit, mal à l'aise mais ferme dans son ton. _Il ne vous menaçait pas. Pas comme tu le sous-entends Quatre. _NON ! L'éclat de voix de Catherine fit sursauter tous le monde. Elle était demeurée muette depuis l'hospitalisation de Duo et semblait égarée dans des pensées noires. _Catherine ? _Non, non, non, pas lui, pas ce tigre ! Il ne nous a apporté que le malheur ! Nous l'avions pourtant banni de ton esprit ! Trowa ! Chasse Bahévar de ton corps ! Il est le malheur ! Elle se recroquevillait maintenant contre l'angle d'un mur, se balançant au souvenir de terribles évènements. Quatre étouffa un cri et se pencha vers la silhouette agenouillée. _Calme, il n'en est pas l'auteur. _Il a conduit ces tueurs ! _Mais ne les a pas appelé. Trowa fixa sa s?ur intensément à la recherche d'un détail oublié. _Les tueurs sont venus pour Bahévar ? Il trahissait du doute, et de la peur. _Je...je t'ai mentit sur la cause de la... Wufeï attrapa un verre d'eau et le tendit à Catherine tout en lui parlant détendu. _Raconte Onna . Elle regarda soudainement Trowa. Ce dernier lui donna son accord muet et Catherine parla, pressée de soulager sa conscience.  
  
_Trowa était alors âgé de deux ans, mais il se comportait comme un félin. Un tigre. Il courait à quatre pattes plus rapidement que nous lorsque nous marchions. Et ses parents l'avaient nommés Trowihéma. Ce qui signifie, rugissement de pluie, dans notre ancienne langue. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la tribu de mercenaires qui a été décimé il y a plus de dix ans. Trowa et moi sommes les seuls survivants. Une légende accompagne souvent les nouveaux-nés dans la tribu jadis. Et celle de Trowihéma disait qu'il était le frère d'un tigre, appelé à agir dans le cour des évènements des colonies, à tuer le clan des larmes, à danser sous la pluie et à retrouver les âmes de son passé. Le clan des larmes est un groupe d'assassins qui excellent dans leur art. Il a eut vent de l'annonce. Ils sont entrés dans la cour de notre maison, ont vus Trowihéma courir comme un lionceau. Après cela a été le massacre. La vieille sage eut juste le temps de bannir l'esprit du tigre de Trowa avant de mourir à son tour. Un cirque nous a recueillit ensuite.  
  
Le silence suivit la révélation, pesant encore plus car tous savaient Duo présent et le manque du son de sa voix prenait son ampleur. Il aurait trouvé le ton juste pour sortir Catherine de sa tristesse.  
  
Ichigo : Elle va être longue cette fics, je le sent !  
  
Duo : Ne m'oubli pas sur le lit d'hôpital.  
  
Ichigo : Pas de problème. Tu me donnes les cacahouètes ?  
  
Duo : Je suis à ton éternel service.  
  
Quatre : Toi, tu veux un compagnon dans l'histoire.  
  
Duo : Je t'enquiquine. Bien sur. J'hésite entre Heero et Wufeï. Qui l'emportera ?  
  
Ichigo : je pourrai faire un 1X5...  
  
Duo : Pitié !!!!!  
  
Ichigo : Compagnon, tu auras. Dans quel état ? Je l'ignore.  
  
Duo : et Quatre avec Trowa comme d'habitude.  
  
Quatre : DUO !  
  
Duo : Ichigo, faudrait changer parfois.  
  
Ichigo : Dans ma prochaine fics...J'ai déjà des idées... 


	8. Un souvenir de trop 8

Série : Gundam wing Auteur : Ichigo Genre: Bishounen, yaoï, léger OOC. Note . Cora, merci ! ! ! Je me dépèche de terminer car j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer.  
  
Mimi, ^^ j'étais pas sur, mais je suis finalement parti pour un 1x2. Ok, je te promet une histoire rien que pour toi avec un 2x5, on fait comme ça ?  
  
Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
« Trowa »  
  
chapitre 8 : opaque horizon  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulées dans le plomb de l'incertitude. Wufeï, la future cible de Sôji, affichait une indifférence grandiose sur son triste sort. Au royaume de Sank, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï faisaient face à Réléna mais semblaient plus absent que d'habitude.  
  
_On dirait des statues de marbres ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
  
Heero se détacha de l'imprenable vue qu'offrait une fenêtre ouverte pour lui répondre d'un ton monocorde.  
  
_ Pour votre sécurité nous ne vous renseignerons pas.  
  
_ Je dois cacher une artiste de cirque en la faisant passé pour morte et Duo est seul sur L3 entre la vie et la mort, pourtant je ne dois pas être au courant des raisons de ces événements. Je veux que l'on m'explique.  
  
Tous ce tournèrent vers Trowa, certains interrogatifs, d'autres décidés. Trowa poussa un léger soupire et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque un signal sonore provenant de l'ordinateur de Heero le coupa dans son élan.  
  
_ Les professeurs.  
  
*** _Jeune homme, vous n'avez pas le droit.  
  
_ Je suis le dernier à me soucier des interdits chères demoiselles. Alors laissez moi aller où l'on a besoin de moi.  
  
_ Voyons, vous n'êtes pas remis !  
  
_ Vous avez déjà vu un malade dans mon état se rétablir en trois jours ?  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Et bien maintenant c'est le cas. Bonne journée mesdames.  
  
*** Quatre avait profité d'un moment de calme pour appeler l'hôpital qui hébergeait Duo sous le pseudonyme de « Stéphane Grey ». Enfin, calme était devenu si relatif pour le jeune homme blond. Il ressentait parfois la dualité des esprits contenu dans le corps de Trowa et il n'arrivait pas encore à bien les discerner. C'est pour cela qu'il cherchait à reposer son don en se recueillant dans l'immense jardin de l'ambassade de Sank ou bien dans sa chambre. Il arrêta de respirer lorsque le visiophone lui avertit que le malade enregistré sous le nom de Stéphane Grey était sortit de l'établissement. Aucune autre précisions n'accompagnait cette nouvelle. Duo se serait fait enlever ? Par qui sinon Oz ? Il déboula dans le salon et lâcha la nouvelle à ceux qui étaient présent dans un seul souffle. Il y avait Heero devant l'ordinateur afin de converser avec les professeurs sur la prétendue future mission à accomplir. Réléna était penchée distraitement derrière le soldat parfait, une feuille de données à la main. Et Wufeï assis sur une chaise, car il avait ordre de ne plus jamais être seul. Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe.  
  
_ oz nous aurait repéré.  
  
Heero passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe très rare de sa part et présageant des événements difficiles. Wufeï se leva et parla à la suite.  
  
_ Ou cela peut être Sôji. Aux dernières nouvelles il était sur L3.  
  
_ Nous n'avions pas le choix de laisser Duo sur L3. D'après les informations circulant sur la colonie le funambule Emmanuel Blue-edge est mort pendant l'opération qui visait à le sauver des deux balles qui lui ont transpercées la poitrine. L'une d'elle se logeant trop près du c?ur.  
  
Réléna soupira et décida de remédier à son ignorance.  
  
_ D'habitude je suis diplomate mais là vous dépassés les bornes. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.  
  
Un long silence flotta dans la pièce et finalement Heero le rompit.  
  
_ D'accord mais plus tard. Je dois régler quelque chose avant.  
  
Il se tourna vers l'écran d'où les professeurs avaient suivi l'échange.  
  
_ Heero.  
  
_ Professeurs, je suis navré de devoir vous annoncer mon refus quant à l'exécution de cette mission. En effet, les récents événements nous ont fait perdre un pilote et notre situation est instable car à tout moment ce chiffre peut augmenter. Les gundams seront désormais inutilisables jusqu'à ce que cette situation se débloque. Mission refusée.  
  
Et il éteignit le poste sous les yeux ébahis de Quatre, Wufeï et même de Réléna qui n'en revenait pas qu'un tel discourt provenait du glaçon. Quatre aperçut le regard neuf et remplit d'admiration que posait la princesse sur le pilote de Wing. Un sourire amère se fendit sur son visage en songeant aux sentiments qu'il avait détecté auparavant chez le soldat parfait.  
  
_ Toute cette histoire a commencé le jour où nous étions.  
  
Trowa regardait le livre entre ses mains avec une impression de soulagement. Ce livre lui avait rendu ses souvenirs, sa vie. Au moins une partie. Et il touchait maintenant le délicat cuir de la couverture, n'osant le poursuivre de peur de réveiller en lui des douleurs plus effrayantes que celles de ces cauchemars. Comme un amnésique qui est au bord d'un abîme, hésitant à le franchir.  
  
/ Ouvre ce livre. A moins que tu ne préfères que cela soit moi qui te raconte ta vie précédente./  
  
« Bahévar. Est-ce que tout s'éclaircira ? »  
  
/ Je ne suis pas devin. Mais une bonne partie sur toi même. Sur ce que tu es et sur ce que tu ressens. Ton ami à la cascade soyeuse devrait t'aider à compléter les lacunes./  
  
« Ouvrons ensemble ce livre. »  
  
Le prince du désert avait décidé de retourner immédiatement aux abords de la foret, là où le milieu était plus familier pour ses compagnons. Les pertes encourues dans la recherche de l'être commandant aux pluies avaient laissées un goût amère pour eux. Le gardien était là et représentait à lui seul l'enfer vécut à la place du paradis. Des sept compagnons, cinq éprouvèrent de la ranc?ur. Mais une fois le sable sous leurs pieds. Le gardien s'éveilla et le prince lui posa sa requête d'une voix douce et attentionnée. Le gardien refusa, prit de peur par la chaleur aride du désert. Il avoua son ignorance quant aux fait d'amener la pluie sur un sol aussi inhospitalier. Pendant deux semaines les sept compagnons et le prince emmenèrent de force le gardien à l'intérieur du désert. Puis le prince reposa sa requête d'une voix plus pressante et agacée. Le gardien lui exposa la même réponse mais cette fois, indifférente. Deux semaines passèrent et elles furent horribles pour le gardien. Voyant les étrangers continuer en direction de l'intérieur du désert, il essaya au départ de les faire changer d'avis. Il ne reçut que dénigrement et souffrance. Alors il se laissa dépérir, mais le prince un soir en mal fit conversation sur les étoiles avec lui et remarqua le traitement infligée. Depuis il le surveilla. A la fin, le gardien éprouva de la curiosité envers les compagnons sur la vie dans le désert. Pour la troisième fois, le prince réitéra sa demande auprès du gardien, d'une voix respectueuse et triste. Le gardien se désola de répondre de nouveau par son ignorance. Le prince tomba malade. Alors les cinq compagnons, avides de vengeance, laissèrent le gardien au milieu du désert.  
  
Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à rentrer dans leurs cités, la foule les accueillit en sauveurs et le prince fut soigné à temps. En effet, de la pluie s'était abattue par trois fois par période de deux semaines, correspondant aux demandes du prince. Et les habitants attendaient la prochaine vague le soir même de leurs rentrés. Mais rien ne vint. Le prince fut guérit rapidement et connu le sort du gardien un mois plus tard. L'eau n'avait toujours pas manifestée sa présence depuis. Pourtant, au delà de l'inquiétude pour son peuple, il se surprit à s'inquiéter du gardien. Et il se lança dans une recherche désespérée et solitaire du gardien. En chemin il aborda une oasis fraîche. Il y passa la nuit, mais des démons le tourmentaient dans ses rêves, lui demandant sans cesse la cause de sa poursuite et d'y renoncer. « pour mon peuple » Le prince ne se laissa pas envahir par le doute et il continua, en direction de la foret dangereuse. Il aborda une seconde oasis et y passa de nouveau la nuit. Les démons reprirent leurs droits dans ses rêves et lui demandèrent la cause de sa poursuite et d'y renoncer. « pour le gardien » Il continua son chemin, renforcer malgré la nuit mouvementée. Finalement, dans le terrain de roc annonçant la foret, il rencontra une autre oasis. La nuit tombait et il fut contraint d'y passer la nuit. Les démons refirent surfaces et le harcelèrent. Ils demandaient toujours la cause de sa poursuite et d'y renoncer. « parce que je tient à lui et que je pleure à chaque instant son absence. » Alors le gardien se révéla en rêve au prince, nageant dans la source qui avait prit une couleur sombre. Il était mort à l'endroit où le prince se tenait, juste devant sa foret. Prit à la fois de remords et de joie, le prince l'embrassa et but à ses lèvres l'eau de la source. Le matin se leva et découvrit un corps sans vie dans la dernière oasis, celle qui était née après la première requête du prince. Et dans la plus grande cité du désert, deux sources avaient surgit et se rejoignaient juste avant de tomber dans une galerie de pierres. Depuis, il est dit que les âmes du peuple du désert vont vers la mort en empruntant le chemin des deux sources.  
  
Réléna, dont les longs cheveux blond étaient retenus en arrière par deux tresses, croisa les bras tout en se recalant dans son fauteuil. L'histoire lui paraissait invraisemblable et à la fois logique.  
  
_Vous avez mon soutien.  
  
Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Wufeï était si serein, Quatre si sur de lui et Heero. Heero était Heero, mais il venait de démontrer qu'il avait du talent dans la narration orale. Puis elle se rappela d'une personne qui était à son service, un vieil homme qui avait connu le clan des larmes. Réléna consulta ses fichiers et trouva l'adresse de cet homme. Elle la fit imprimer et tendit la feuille à Heero.  
  
_Gilbert Malraison. Un ancien employé qui peut avoir des informations sur ce fameux clan des larmes. C'est tout ce que je peux pour le moment. Il est en retraite dans le royaume de Sank. Allez le voir de ma part.  
  
Heero hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Réléna haussa les épaules et leur souhaita d'avoir de la chance tandis que les pilotes de gundams sortaient de la pièce. Ils se réunirent finalement dans une cour du jardin.  
  
Le jeune pilote de Wing cherchait des informations sur Malraison et laissa à Quatre le soin de mettre au courant Trowa .  
  
_Moi et Heero allons le voir. Wufeï et toi restez ici. L'ambassade du royaume de Sank possède un dispositif de sécurité efficace.  
  
Trowa fit une grimace et il se reprit rapidement pour en expliquer la cause.  
  
_C'est Bahévar. Il me dit que le jeune homme à la cascade de miel est proche et va éclaircir la situation.  
  
_Le jeune homme à la cascade de miel ? C'est qui ?  
  
_ Je ne sais.  
  
_SALUT LES GARS ! AVOUEZ QUE VOUS VOUS ETES ENNUYE SANS MOI ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Un éclair noir passa devant Trowa et souleva un Quatre inquiet.  
  
_Duo ! Et tes blessures! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! Le shinigami répondit par un rire éclatant, ce qui mit à l'épreuve la patience de chacun.  
  
_ Je suis le dieu de la mort. Tant que la mort ne veut pas de moi, je guérirais à la vitesse de la lumière. Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? Où est Heero ? *** Heero fit un sourire carnassier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Shinigami. En effet, il venait de retrouver la trace de Sôji, et de Malraison. Malraison avait été assassiné récemment et sa tombe était sur L3. Sôji, lui, venait d'atterrir au royaume de Sank. Heero arma son pistolet, vérifia les caméras de surveillance, et se dirigea vers le salon.  
  
Une voix qui s'élève, une voix familière. Le pilote de Wing stoppa avant d'entrer dans le salon. Duo. Duo était là. Duo était revenu, et semblait se porter à merveille. Heero se laissa glisser, le dos au mur, une larme de joie perlant sa joue. Il était heureux et ressentait trop de sentiments en contradiction avec son éducation de soldat. Un trop plein qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer. Sa tête s'embrouilla.  
  
_Non, j'ai fais mon choix. J'ai décidé de vivre. J'ai décidé de vivre.  
  
Et dans le flot, Heero entendit un étrange son. Un bip répétitif. Une bombe. Où ? Heero se fia à son oreille, arpentant le couloir. Le hurlement de Duo lui perce les tympans.  
  
_IL Y A UNE BOMBE ARMEE !  
  
Il se retourna pour apercevoir Réléna et les autres s'enfuir. Duo le remarque.  
  
_Heero, nom de Dieu, Barres-toi ! Ca va nous exploser à la gueule !  
  
_Non.  
  
Et Heero dévissa tranquillement une plaque de bouche d'aération. Duo l'avait rejoint et le sermonnait encore.  
  
_Heero. On se casse. IMMEDIATEMENT !  
  
Ce dernier ne répondait même plus. Il voyait l'enchevêtrement des fils. Lequel ?  
  
_Duo, ta couleur préférée.  
  
_Heu, le noir pourquoi ?  
  
Clik.  
  
Heero ressortit sa main avec un fil violet.  
  
_Heero ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais couper un fil au hasard !  
  
_Hn, il n'y avait pas de fil noir , j'ai pris celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus.  
  
Duo se pencha pour voir la bombe. Elle affichait 15 secondes et était entourée de fils noirs hormis un fil rouge , bleu et le reste du violet.  
  
_Depuis quand Le soldat parfait fait-il de l'humour ?  
  
_Remue-toi Duo. Sôji est dans le coin. Il va dans le quartier nord de l'ambassade.  
  
_Mais c'est là où se sont réfugiés les autres.  
  
_Si Shinigami se prend la peine de m'accompagner.  
  
Duo émit un rire effrayant.  
  
_Toujours là quand on me le demande. Shinigami's lives !  
  
Heero secoua la tête, grogna sur un baka natté et courut vers l'aile nord du batiment, suivit de près par le psychopathe du groupe.  
  
***  
  
Réléna fusillait littéralement l'écran du regard. On pouvait y voir un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noir en brosse, les yeux moqueur et un petit sourire en coin détestable. Quatre se tenait entre lui et Wufeï. Trowa s'était avancé vers l'écran pour boucher la vue d'une caméra miniature juste devant.  
  
_Sôji ?  
  
_Oh ! Tu connais déjà mon nom. Alors tu sais aussi se que je suis ?  
  
_.  
  
_J'était un membre du clan des larmes, et normalement j'aurai du mourir avec eux dans l'incendie que tu as provoqué à Hambourg. Ouais, comme un peu ton copain qui se surnomme Shinigami. Le Dieu de la Mort ! Quel égoïste. Il se croyait être le seul dans ce cas ? Tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer, car la mort ne veux pas de moi.  
  
_.  
  
_Pas causant. Bon, seconde étape, pourquoi me suis-je vengé ? Enfin, si on peux appelé cela une vengeance.Je voulais décimer les restes du clan mercenaire qui n'aurait jamais du vivre après notre passage. Maudite prophétie. Ce fut facile pour ta s?ur, mais toi, tu étais entouré de pilotes de gundams. La menace n'était pas légère. Et surtout l'un de tes amis était comme moi. Mais personne ne se remet d'une balle en plein c?ur. C'est vrai, j'ai crut au départ avoir échoué pour lui.Seul le résultat compte.  
  
_.Vous êtes ignoble.  
  
_Oui, les messages électronique, c'était pour vous mener sur une mauvaise piste. Il devait forcement y avoir un mordu d'informatique dans votre groupe. Wufeï n'a jamais été une cible.  
  
Après tout fut rapide. Heero qui rentre dans la salle où se situait sôji pour le mettre en joug. Sôji qui appui sur une touche, une rafale dirigé vers Quatre et qui le touche. Duo qui surgit et essaye de le protéger. Trowa qui découvre son arme et tire dans un trou sombre dans le mur droit. A l'écran, Sôji qui s'écroule, fauché par celle de Trowa et celle de Heero. Et le hurlement de Duo, serrant le corps inerte du pilote blond.  
  
*** Ichigo : je ne fais pas de lemon. Sinon je le signalerais en rouge au début de la fic.  
  
Duo : Bon alors peu être une prochaine fois ?  
  
Ichigo : Va réparer ton gundam.  
  
Duo : Ok. Y-a Wufeï dans le hangar. J'ai à lui parler.  
  
Quatre : Dans l'histoire, je vais mourir ?  
  
Ichigo : Je ne sais pas. Cela dépendra de tes fans.  
  
Quatre : Tout mes fans ! Menacés Ichigo ! Je ne veux pas mourir !  
  
Ichigo : Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ? Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec Trowa ?  
  
Quatre(rouge) : On m'appel.  
  
Heero : Trowa est en compagnie de Catherine dans l'aile médicale de l'ambassade.  
  
Rélena : Heero, Je t'ai retrouvée!  
  
Heero : Dites, Ichigo. Vous pouvez me tuer ? Ou la tuer, elle ?  
  
Ichigo : Heu, Heero. 


	9. un souvenir de trop 9

Série :Gundam Wing Auteur: Ichigo Genre: bishounen, yaoï, sérieux, léger OOC. Note : Finalement je suis complètement perdu dans les couples. Ils m'échappent ! Merci à tous vos encouragements !  
  
Adresse : pour me contacter ? Une réclamation ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. C'est ce qui s'appel un emprunt à long terme.  
  
  
  
Un Souvenir, Juste Un De Trop.  
  
« Trowa. »  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
_Voilà, tu as accomplit la prophétie. Le clan des larmes avait été décimé auparavant dans un QG de Oz sur L3. C'est toi, Trowihéma qui avait déposé les bombes pour détruire le bâtiment.  
  
Il restait un membre cependant. Un membre comme moi, qui a raté l'heure de sa mort. Il s'est sentit invulnérable, et avait raison sur ce côté là. Mais nous, les perdus, ne sommes pas à l'abri de la mort avec une balle dans le c?ur.  
  
Il n'est plus et doit être soulagé d'avoir rejoint le sort qui lui avait été interdit, le sort de son clan. Je comprend ce qu'il a fait, et je ne le maudit pas.  
  
Il savait qu'il ne pouvait te tuer. Cela était écrit sur ton destin. Mais lui, il avait perdu le sien. Il agissait sans être dans le continuum de l'histoire. Ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait qu'être insignifiant. Il n'a pas supporté d'être plus longtemps un perdu.  
  
Il n'a pas supporté se que, moi, je porte sur les épaules depuis plus longtemps que lui.  
  
Alors il a voulut se venger en tuant les survivant des mercenaires, c'est à dire, ta s?ur, en s'attaquant à moi, plus pour me délivrer que pour m'effacer, et en voulant tuer Quatre, ta seule faiblesse. Mais Catherine est vivante, moi aussi et Quatre guérit.  
  
Comprend tu maintenant ? Tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire à échoué. Car il n'avait plus de destin.  
  
Plus d'existence.  
  
Plus le droit des vivants d'influencer le cour des chose. Mais pas mort pour autant.  
  
Car il se devait de faire une dernière mission. Il devait te révéler, t'apprendre qui tu étais, reconnaître ton frère Bahévar, reconnaître tes sentiments envers ton entourages. C'était sa seule raison de n'être pas mort tout en n'étant pas en vie non plus.  
  
Regarde-toi, Trowihéma. As-tu apprit ?  
  
Si c'est le cas, alors son âme peut être en paix et marcher sans doute ni crainte. Je vois à tes yeux que oui, tu as beaucoup apprit.  
  
Il y a cependant une dernière chose que je vais te révéler avant de partir à mon tour. Le conte du prince du désert n'est autre que le récit de ton ancienne réincarnation. Toi, tu étais le gardien de la pluie, et le prince était.tu l'as deviné.  
  
_Quatre.  
  
_Tes cauchemars sont ce que tu avais vécut il y a bien fort longtemps. Tu comprend maintenant le fait que tu repoussais la présence de Quatre ? Les sentiments qu'il ressentait dans ces moments et les tiens ?  
  
_Mais toi. Tu l'aimes, et il t'aime.  
  
_Trowihéma.Je l'aime comme un frère, comme l'amour que tu porte à Bahévar. Et inversement. Quatre tient à toi, mais ne le laisse pas partir ou il sera trop tard. Bien la bonne journée sinon, Trowa. Je te laisse veiller Quatre.  
  
_Non, attend Duo.  
  
_Veille sur Quatre. Mais si tu le blesse, n'oublie pas que Shinigami est son frère. Ne joue jamais.  
  
_Je n'ai jamais joué. Mais toi Duo. Que vas-tu faire ? Tu es dans la même impasse que Sôji.  
  
_Je suis devenu Shinigami le jour où j'aurai du mourir. Je ne suis pas comme les perdus. Je suis différent. Ma force est dans ma volonté. Plus ma volonté grandit, plus l'on doit me craindre.  
  
_Au revoir Shinigami.  
  
_.Adieu Trowihéma.  
  
Duo sortit de la chambre d'hôpital avec la légèreté qui le caractérisait, sans un bruit, ni déplacement d'air.  
  
Trowa le regarda à peine partir, encore sous l'effet de cette conversation.  
  
Puis il repensa à l'anniversaire de Wufeï, au soir où Duo lui avait montré sa part de ténèbres en révélant sa sensibilité à la sorcellerie.  
  
Il se tourna vers le lit où reposait un ange blond, le prince du désert. Alors il se pencha sur cet ange, plus délicat qu'une perle de rosée le matin, et il murmura doucement, presque en chantant.  
  
_Rayon du soleil, il faut te dépêcher de guérir, car bientôt ce sera le jour de fête de Wufeï et que je voudrai pouvoir enfin te dire mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Revient vite, car la source que j'ai à t'offrir est dans la vie, non dans le monde des morts.  
  
En dehors de l'hôpital, dans les jardins verts, était une bien étrange personne. Entouré d'enfants jouant et criant leurs joies, un adolescent souriait et participait à une balle aux prisonniers.  
  
Il se laissait faire, offrant une belle cible aux enfants, mais devenait redoutable tireur une fois prisonnier.  
  
Et c'était Heero.  
  
Heero qui veillait à sa manière sur le repos de Quatre.  
  
Heero qui s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir su le protéger correctement.  
  
Heero qui n'était plus que tristesse lorsque, devant son ordinateur, il fixait l'écran éteint et pleurait.  
  
Duo le remarqua, en faisant des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
  
_Hé, Duo, ferme ta bouche, on avait comprit que tu avais de belles dents.  
  
_Hee-chan ? Que fais-tu là ? Je rêve ou tu.  
  
_Et toi, que faisais tu là ?  
  
_Heu, une petite discussion essentielle avec Trowa. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !  
  
_J'essaye de .non, pas grand chose.  
  
_Toi, tu culpabilises.  
  
_.  
  
Heero envoya la balle sur un enfant alors qu'il venait de la recevoir. Duo sourit et en profita pour s'éclipser. Mais alors qu'il croyait être seul dans une rue.  
  
_Duo, attend.  
  
Yui venait de le rattraper.  
  
_Tu vas partir, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Cette fois ce fut Duo qui ne trouva pas ces mots.  
  
_Je te demande de ne pas le faire.  
  
_Et pourquoi ? On a une mission ?  
  
_Je l'ignore.  
  
_.pardon ?  
  
_D'habitude je regarde toujours si il y a un message des professeurs chaque soir, mais depuis l'incident du cirque je n'ai pas une seule fois consulté la messagerie.  
  
_Mais, alors, que faisais-tu. ?  
  
_Tu ne dois pas partir, pour Trowa qui peut s'éveiller à la sorcellerie à tout moment. Tu es l'unique personne que nous connaissons qui est calé dans ce domaine. Pour Wufeï car tu préparais avec grands soins son anniversaire et que c'est un jour important pour lui et pour nous tous. Et surtout pour toi, car je ne veux pas que tu aille t'emmurer dans tes souvenirs comme Sôji à cause d'un stupide décalage de destin.  
  
_Heero.  
  
_Ne fait pas la même erreur que Sôji. Tu es devenu Shinigami, un homme dangereux, mais un homme avec un destin. Quatre sera éternellement triste si tu parts sans même le lui dire en face.  
  
Et merde, tu as une guerre à stopper ! On symbolise la liberté qu'aspire les colonies, l'unité de tous devant le même but, parvenir en combattant de toutes nos forces à notre but, la paix. Et sans toi cette paix ne pourra jamais être ! Car tu aura abandonné !  
  
Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Alors tu dois rester car tu as des responsabilités en tant que pilote de gundam de la colonie L2. Tu veux que ta colonie sombre dans le désespoir ?  
  
_HEERO !  
  
_.  
  
_Avec toi, c'est tout ou rien.Je.je n'ai plus de destin. Si je continu à participer en tant que pilote à l'histoire des colonies, cela ne mènera nul part. Mais tu as raison, si le simple fait de ma présence peut redonner courage à ma colonie. Même si L2 est .  
  
_Ta volonté, Duo. Utilise ta volonté ! Utilise la pour rendre L2 en paix avec elle-même. Pour les enfants qui ont été comme toi, perdus.  
  
Duo resta muet de surprise et son souffle devint faible. Car Heero lui avait fait comprendre que sa volonté était son destin et qu'il pouvait réussir, ou tout du moins essayer et montrer le chemin à d'autres personnes qui continueraient.  
  
Pour L2.  
  
Un sourire doux, différent de celui du Shinigami fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il étreignit soudainement le japonais.  
  
_Duo ?  
  
_Merci, Heero. Merci pour tout.  
  
Heero resserra ses bras autour du Shinigami, heureux qu'il ne le rejette pas.  
  
_Viens, on a un monde à construire.  
  
Duo ajouta.  
  
_Et un anniversaire à fêter.  
  
Ichigo :Y-aura une suite mais il va falloir attendre un petit moment.  
  
Sinon, je rend les gundam boys dans un état plutôt médiocre, je le reconnais. Mais Quatre guérira très vite et sera fin prêt pour une autre fiction.  
  
Des envies de meurtres ? Je propose pour une suite possible de m'écrire aussi la préférence des couples pour vous. En effet, le couple le plus fréquent que je trouverai dans ma boite sera désigné pour être le point centrale de la suite. Vous avez le choix entre :  
  
_Duo et Wufeï.  
  
_Duo et Heero.  
  
_Duo et Quatre.(On sait jamais, je suis après tout la fanfictieuse.)  
  
_Heero et Wufeï.  
  
Les autres couples possibles peuvent aussi être mis en jeu mais ne passerons qu'au second plan.  
  
Le résultat ne se dévoilera qu'au cour de la fic et je donnerais la liste des positions pour chaque couple qu'à la véritable fin au dernier chapitre.  
  
La clôture du jeu est fixée pour le mercredi 12 février.  
  
Toujours à la même adresse : Laomaleys@yahoo.fr  
  
(Bombes et anthrax acceptés, le reste aussi : encouragements, félicitations, ect.)  
  
Duo : Pour le reste, je pense que tu rêves.  
  
Ichigo : Et alors ! Je prône « l'espoir fait vivre » !  
  
Duo : Mouais. 


End file.
